Samuel Potter and the Ghost of Merlin
by aims80
Summary: **COMPLETED!** [Book 2 in series.] Harry and Cho's son, Sam, and Ron and Hermoine's daughter, Jenny, begin their schooling at Hogwarts. Who is Merlin really, and what is the big secret surrounding him? And who wants to hurt them? Please R&R.
1. On platform Nine and ThreeQuarters

CHAPTER ONE: On Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.  
  
"I can't believe we're finally going to Hogwarts! I've been waiting years for this you know!" Jenny Weasley told me, as we stood with our parents on the edge of Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. "Mum's been telling me all about it! And she leant me this book she has called 'Hogwarts: A History.' You really should read it you know!"  
  
I rolled my eyes, and wondered whether Jenny and I would be in the same house. Since it generally seemed that children were put in the same houses as their parents I thought that it was more than likely, and the idea of putting up with her know-all attitude for seven years made me sick! I leant over to tug on Mum's arm.  
  
She leant down to me. "What is it Sam?" She asked.  
  
"D'you think I've got much chance of losing her somewhere in the castle? Honestly Mum she drives me mad!" I said in a low voice.  
  
Jenny was the daughter of Dad's two best friends in the world, Aunt Hermoine and Uncle Ron, and we'd been thrown together on many occasions in the past, causing me to learn pretty quickly that Jenny was not the sort of friend I wanted-nor needed. She spent all her spare time with her nose stuck in a book, whereas I spent all my spare time on a broom practicing. I wanted to take after my father when he was at Hogwarts and be a seeker on the house team. Jenny witheringly informed me that it wasn't very likely-at least not for a few years!  
  
Mum hid a smile. "Just try and behave yourself Samuel. Keep out of her way if she annoys you rather than bickering with her!"  
  
The train gave a loud whistle, making both Jenny and I jump.  
  
"It looks like it's almost time to go." Uncle Ron said jovially. It was fine for him-he wasn't going off to some strange place, with strange people. Even though I'd always known I'd be off to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as soon as I was old enough part of me wanted to stay home with my parents, and attend a normal, muggle school there. The other part of me was excited, especially after having heard all the tales from my parents, and Aunt Hermoine and Uncle Ron (oh, they're not really my Aunt and Uncle, I've just always called them that!).  
  
Suddenly I saw Aunt Hermoine make a face. "Look at that." She said in a low voice, and my parents, and Uncle Ron both turned to see what she was looking at. Jenny and I exchanged puzzled glances, and we both turned also. A tall man, with blonde hair and a pale, pointy face, was leading a young boy towards the train.  
  
"Look here Father!" The boy was saying angrily. "I don't see why I can't take my own broomstick!"  
  
"It's just the rules Alforth. If you get caught with it you'll be expelled." His father replied. "You don't want to disgrace the family, do you? You know what my Father would say to that."  
  
The boy made a face, and then the father noticed us all watching him. A cold smirk came over his face.  
  
"Let's see. The famous Harry Potter and his wife Cho, and their son-hard reputation to live up to there. And the bushy haired red head must be a Weasley crossed with a Granger." The man said with a laugh.  
  
I frowned, instantly disliking the man. And by the way Dad replied I could tell that he was no fan either. "Hello Malfoy. I didn't realise your son was the same age as our children."  
  
Malfoy, as Dad had called him, smirked. "He's not actually. A year younger, but very gifted, and therefore Hogwarts accepted him early."  
  
"Doesn't take after his father then does he?" Uncle Ron muttered, but the man heard well.  
  
"And what are you doing with yourself Weasley? Living in a shack and working at the Ministry? I thought you would have wised up by now and realised there is no real money to be made there. Although with your brother being the Minister of Magic I suppose you think you own the place." The man said, curling his lip. Uncle Ron's brother Percy was the Minister for Magic  
  
"Ignore him Ron." Aunt Hermoine said.  
  
The man turned to Aunt Hermoine. "And you? Teaching at Hogwarts not good enough for you? I heard you left the school to take up a spot in the Ministry also."  
  
"Listen Malfoy," Dad said. "I see you haven't changed. Still don't realise when you're not wanted!"  
  
The man glared at us all, and then he, and his equally pointy-faced wife, led their son away.  
  
"Who was that Dad?" I asked curious.  
  
"Nobody. But Sam, don't make friends with Alforth all right? That family are a bad lot, and I don't want you mixing with them!" Dad replied.  
  
"If you don't want me mixing with them you should tell me why." I said sulkily, knowing he wouldn't.  
  
"It doesn't matter Sam." Dad said. "Just stay clear of the Malfoys alright?"  
  
"Okay." I muttered. If Dad said something like that I knew he must have a good reason for it. Maybe one of the Weasleys already at Hogwarts would know. Currently the son of Percy and Penelope Weasley was in sixth year and a prefect, the daughter of Fred and Jessica Weasley was in fourth year, as was the son of George and Cassandra Weasley. There had been more Weasleys- the children of Bill and Belinda Weasley, and Charlie and Sandra Weasley- but they had already left! Jenny and I were sharing a carriage with those still there on the trip up, so maybe I could ask them then?  
  
"You two better get on the train before it leaves without you." Aunt Hermoine said then. I saw Jenny's face crumple a bit, and decided to act more mature about it then her.  
  
"Right. We wouldn't want that!" I said, and I reached to hug Mum. She held me tightly.  
  
"Have fun Sam. You will have fun you know. Hogwarts is full of interesting things!" She assured me. "And you'll learn some really interesting things too!"  
  
"I know Mum." I said, shrugging out of her embrace, and turning to Dad. He smiled at me.  
  
"I remember when I first went to Hogwarts. I wasn't so prepared as you two will be of course since I had no idea that I was a wizard." He said, hugging me now. I'd heard all about Dad's upbringing-his parents had been killed when he was a baby, and he'd been left to be brought up by his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, both of who hated Dad, and allowed him to be treated cruelly by themselves and by their fat son Dudley. They told him that his parents had died in a car crash, and it was only when he was eleven he found out about it-his parents had actually died trying to protect him from the baddest wizard who'd ever lived-Lord Voldemort. And later on in his life Dad had been forced to confront the dark wizard and indeed defeat him. If he'd been famous before hand, he was even more so afterwards. But Dad never let fame get to him.  
  
"I'll behave Dad." I said, knowing what he would say.  
  
But this time he smiled. "Well now, I don't expect you to be an angel of course..."  
  
"Come on Sam." Jenny said, her eyes still wet with tears. "Let's get on!" The train was ready to go.  
  
The two of us boarded the train, and we stood waving out the doorway as we pulled out of the station. I think we actually stood there for awhile after we could even see our parents on the station.  
  
"Where are the rest of your family?" I asked, knowing that we were meant to be with them. And unlike Jenny, the rest of the Weasleys, with the exception of Paul (who loved to remind everyone his father had been a prefect and then head boy, and then gone on to be Minister of Magic!), the other Weasleys were all right. Especially Greg-the son of George, who was forever pulling pranks and mucking around. I remembered the time he'd turned Jenny's hair bright blue at a family outing we'd been invited to. I'd noticed that the Weasleys seemed to have adopted Dad to make up for his lack of real family. Whilst we didn't see them all that often, when we did it was sure fun! Of course we saw Jenny and Aunt Hermoine and Uncle Ron a lot more than the rest!  
  
"Here." Jenny replied, pulling the carriage door open, and we went in. 


	2. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizard...

CHAPTER TWO: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
"Hello children, glad you could join us." Greg said, giving us a cheeky grin, as we entered the carriage. "You're just in time to hear all about Paul's ambitions for being made head boy next year! Aren't you lucky?"  
  
"Leave him alone." Francine said, shaking her head. "At least he has some ambition!"  
  
I smiled too, and Jenny and I sat down. It was always entertaining when the Weasley clan got together! I'd never had the opportunity to be disappointed that both my parents had small families because the Weasleys had always made us Potters feel part of the family!  
  
"I have got ambition. I want to open a joke shop. Dad, and Uncle Fred were always going to open a joke shop, but they both made the old mistake- falling in love and getting married." Greg said, with a dramatic sigh.  
  
"Well you're lucky there since no female on this earth would ever want to marry you!" Francine replied loftily.  
  
"Hey, do any of you know who the Malfoy's are?" I asked, remembering my mental note.  
  
Francine and Greg exchanged a look, and even Paul looked up from his reading.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" Francine asked.  
  
"When we were waiting for the train they arrived, and Dad, Aunt Hermoine and Uncle Ron seemed to really hate them!" I explained. "Dad warned me to keep away from them but he wouldn't say why!"  
  
"The Malfoys are pretty rich, rumor has it that Draco managed to virtually triple his family's money in no time, but that could be just hearsay. They've always been connected with the dark wizards, especially Voldemort, but they deny that of course-at least to people who are not dark wizards!" Francine explained.  
  
"The Ministry has been keeping a close eye on the Malfoys for years- especially after your Dad defeated Voldemort for the second time!" Paul spoke up. "I think they are concerned that they might do something. They're into muggle-baiting, and think they're superior not only because of their money, but because of their pure bloodlines!"  
  
"Interesting." I said, thinking that this explained why Dad didn't want me to associate with Alforth.  
  
"They're simply bad." Greg finished. "Alforth's bound to be put in Slytherin."  
  
"Mum told me all about the houses at Hogwarts, and I read about them in 'Hogwarts: A History'. Let's see..Gryffindoor's are brave, nervy and daring. Hufflepuff's are loyal, hardworking and just. Ravenclaw's are smart, witty and into learning. And Slytherin's are cunning and will do just about anything to get what they want!" Jenny said.  
  
I rolled my eyes, and noticed Greg doing the same thing. "A mini-Paul!" He declared with a sigh.  
  
Francine glared at him. "You could do with being a little more like Jenny or Paul!" She said. "I heard what marks you got and you're lucky they're letting you go into fourth year this year!"  
  
Greg had the good grace to look slightly ashamed. "Yeah....well...." He muttered. Then he changed the subject. "And you two know that there isn't a witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, my parents told me that." I said. "I started worrying that maybe I might be put in Slytherin, and Dad told me that he had the same worries when he was starting!" I didn't tell them that Dad had also confessed to me that the sorting hat had seriously debating putting him in Slytherin. What was it Dad said the hat said? "You could be great you know, it's all in your head" or something like that?  
  
"You don't have to worry about that. Your Dad was in Gryffindoor, his Dad was also, you're bound to be put in there with all us!" Greg assured me.  
  
"I wouldn't mind being put in Ravenclaw- they value brains there." Jenny said. I could tell she was still a little offended by Greg's comment before. I'll admit the girl annoys me sometimes with her know-all ways, but I didn't think she was anywhere near as annoying as Paul was!  
  
Greg snorted, but Francine smiled at her. "Well we'll just have to wait and see won't we? But the chances are that you'll be in Gryffindoor with us!"  
  
It was about then that a lady appeared with a food trolley, and we all bought some things to eat.  
  
"I swear I got a vomit flavored one of these a few years back." Francine said tucking into her Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.  
  
"Dad wont touch the things since he said he got a bogey flavored one once!" Greg said, happily munching on his Cauldron Cake.  
  
I chewed on my Licorice Wand thoughtfully. "How much longer is it till we arrive?" I asked.  
  
"Awhile." Greg replied. "And then the first years travel to the castle a different way to the rest of us. It's sort of like an initiation ceremony of sorts.." And he grinned wickedly.  
  
Jenny and I glanced at each other. "Initiation?" She asked weakly. "Does it hurt?"  
  
"Oh dreadfully. But then its over and you never have to do it again, so it doesn't matter!" Greg replied, waving his hand dissmisevly.  
  
"Oh for heavens sake Greg!" Francine said, throwing him a dirty look. "Don't listen to him you two. It's nothing like that! He's just trying to scare you!"  
  
"Does it involve magic then?" Jenny asked. "I've already learnt the Alohomora charm!" She looked quite proud of herself.  
  
"No, its nothing like that. It's sort of a ritual, a tradition." Francine replied. "Don't worry about anything!"  
  
It was awhile before we arrived at Hogwarts, and we all bundled out of the train, putting our robes on first.  
  
"I need first years over here!" A man was calling. "First years please come this way!" He was fairly tall and well built, and he didn't look like a professor to me!  
  
"Who's that?" I asked Greg.  
  
"It's Herman, the groundskeeper." Greg replied. "Hogwarts seems to have a tradition of hiring huge groundskeepers. Did you ever hear your Dad talk about Hagrid?"  
  
"Yeah!" I replied. "They actually write to each other occasionally. Hagrid and Maxine have three sons now-and Hagrid told Dad they get bigger each day, and when Dad read that bit out to us Mum said that was a worry!"  
  
"FIRST YEARS! COME ON!" Herman yelled, and Jenny and I joined the rest of first years, all feeling a little nervous at being singled out from the crowd. I noticed Alforth standing nearby, with another boy, who managed to look mean, stupid, and ugly all at the same time. They were whispering about something, and Alforth sniggered.  
  
Herman led us down a steep, narrow path, which suddenly opened out onto a huge lake. On the other side, perched atop a mountain, was the Hogwarts Castle Beside me I heard Jenny draw in her breath with excitement, and I had to admit, even I had a tremor of excitement running through me! On the lake were a few boats and we all jumped into them. Alforth and his friend were in the one next to Jenny and I, and I heard him telling his friend that they would surely be in Slytherin. "Both our fathers were in there so we will be no problem. Father said it would be very important!" Over the lake the boats glided, and through an opening in the cliff, down a dark tunnel and into a harbor, where we all climbed out.  
  
"Wait here." Herman said, and he disappeared.  
  
"Did you see how big he was?" One girl asked another.  
  
"He must have giant in him." The other girl replied. "I don't know why they'd let someone with giant in them teach here. I know they came over to our side during the troubles with Voldemort years ago, but I don't trust them one bit!"  
  
"Narrow minded bigots." Muttered Jenny beside me.  
  
A tall, black haired witch came out then, and surveyed us all thoughtfully. "Hello first years, and welcome to Hogwarts. I'm Professor McGonagall, the headmistress here at Hogwarts, as well as the transfiguration teacher. The start of term banquet is about to begin, but before you sit down and eat you will need to be sorted into your houses. Follow me."  
  
As we walked she told us how we could earn points, and lose points, for our house, and that at the end of the year the house with the most points won the house cup! We entered the Great Hall. It was lit by candles floating in mid air. Four long tables were crowded by the students-I spotted the Weasleys. At the top of the hall was a long table where the teachers were sitting. On a stool sat an old, battered hat. The hat twitched, and a rip near the brim opened wide, like a mouth as the hat began to sing of how it was the cleverest hat, and then the houses.  
  
One by one we were called up, and sorted into houses.  
  
"Malfoy, Alforth." The headmistress called.  
  
Alforth swaggered forward, seeming to think the whole exercise was merely a waste of time. The hat was silent for a long time and then it called out his fate: "GRYFFINDOOR!" The entire hall was silent.  
  
Alforth's face went red with shock. "Professor there must be a mistake. I should be in Slytherin." He complained.  
  
The headmistress seemed shocked herself. She struggled to find the words and then said curtly "Malfoy, go sit down and join your house."  
  
Alforth went angrily and sat down at the Gryffindoor table, who were all in shock still. It occurred to me that many people in the Wizarding world might have known about the Malfoys and how they were a bad family, connected with Dark wizards. If the Weasleys had known, then it was entirely conceivable other people did too!  
  
"Potter, Samuel." The headmistress called.  
  
The hat was put on my head. "Ahh, the son of the famous Harry Potter." It said. "I had some trouble sorting your father back when he arrived here.."  
  
I crossed my fingers, praying that it wouldn't put me in Slytherin.  
  
"Yes, this is difficult too..where to put you?" The hat asked.  
  
"GRYFFINDOOR!" It announced to the school, and everyone clapped, especially those in Gryffindoor. I sat down near a very sour looking Alforth.  
  
Francine leant across to congratulate me. "It was expected, but it's still good." She told me, and then she glanced at Alforth. "Although the sorting hat was not without it's surprises tonight!"  
  
"Weasley, Jennifer." The headmistress called.  
  
As soon as the hat touched her head it called "GRYFFINDOOR!"  
  
She came over to join us, beaming happily. And then the feast began! 


	3. Settling in

CHAPTER THREE: Settling in.  
  
I took a big bite of my piece of Shepherds Pie, wondering who did the marvelous cooking here. I knew many large houses had house elves who did the cooking and housework (we didn't because my parents objected to the idea, as did Jenny's parents), and figured it must be something like that in a castle of Hogwarts size.  
  
Suddenly I felt the eyes of someone on me, and I looked up to the teacher's table to see the cold eyes, of a dark-haired man on me. He was smirking slightly, and when his eyes met mine, his smirk intensified, and then he looked away. I leant over to Francine, and asked who it was?  
  
"Professor Snape. The new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. He used to teach Potions here, and then he left about the same time as your parents did to work over at Azkaban. He has recently returned to teach DADA. Actually, there is a bit of history there with your Father, and Grandfather, although I don't know the details. Snape is not exactly a big fan of the Potter family Sam, so watch out for him." Francine explained.  
  
I frowned. Not a big fan? Why?  
  
As we were eating there was a commotion from the other end of the room. The first year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were all talking and pointing. I followed their gaze and gasped. Through the doors glided a number of ghosts, all of whom seemed to be busy talking and taking no notice of us students, nor the teachers.  
  
"My dear Sir Nick" a fat monk was saying "I understand your point, but I still believe that once again we have to forgive Peeves."  
  
"Friar you are too forgiving sometimes. Peeves has been giving us all trouble for years, and the Bloody Baron is the only one who can manage him!" The other ghost replied.  
  
"Nevertheless everyone deserves forgiveness!" The Friar insisted, and then he seemed to realise that we were all watching. That is, the new students, the older ones were busy with their meal and taking no notice.  
  
"Ah, new students!" The Friar said. The ghosts all stopped their conversations to say hello, and some swooped over us crying, "Welcome to Hogwarts!"  
  
Jenny and I exchanged glances. Of course we'd all heard about the Hogwarts ghosts, but it was still strange seeing them in person.  
  
The ghost who had been arguing with the Friar before came and floated above us. "New Gryffindoor students I am glad to see." He said. "I hope you'll make me proud."  
  
"Who's he?" I whispered across to Greg.  
  
"Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington. He's the resident ghost of the Gryffindoor tower." Greg whispered back. "But we all call him Nearly- Headless Nick."  
  
"Dare I ask why?" I whispered.  
  
"He had his head chopped off, but the person who did it didn't do it properly. That's why he wears that ruff-to keep it from flopping back." Greg explained. I made a face at this grisly explanation.  
  
Just then the deserts arrived, and we all began to tuck into tarts, cakes and muffins happily.  
  
*****  
  
After the feast we were lead up to the Gryffindoor tower by Paul Weasley. We all followed him dutifully up the marble staircase, apart from Alforth who was looking mutinous. The other first year Gryffindoor boys were Henry Longbottom, Martin Simms, and Alex Thomas and of course Alforth and I. There were also the five Gryffindoor first year girls; Jenny, Alana Hastings, Kathy Henderson, Amanda Wilson, and Michelle Simms (the twin of Martin).  
  
"You have to be aware that the staircases are apt to change." Paul informed us, as we hurried to keep up with him.  
  
"Change?" A girl repeated from somewhere near the back. "Staircases don't change."  
  
"They do when they're magical ones." Paul replied.  
  
Finally we reached the end of the corridor and stopped before a portrait of a very fat lady who was wearing a pink silk dress. She appeared to be sleeping, and when Paul cleared his throat she awoke with a start.  
  
"Always waking me up when I need all the sleep I can get. You know it's the ball in the ballroom painting next week don't you?" She grumbled. The she sighed and asked "Password?"  
  
"Fairy lights." Paul replied, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a hole in the wall. We all climbed through and found ourselves in the Gryffindoor common room. It was a nice, cosy room, full of comfortable looking armchairs.  
  
"This is nothing like the Slytherin common room." Alforth muttered.  
  
"How would you know?" Jenny demanded, overhearing. "Have you ever been in there?"  
  
"Father told me all about it." Alforth replied. "He's going to be wild when he finds out I got stuck in Gryffindoor." He pronounced the word with distaste. "I should be in Slytherin with Carlos Crabb-he's my best friend."  
  
  
  
"Or that we got stuck with you." Martin muttered, and I grinned while Alforth managed to look even more disgusted.  
  
"Okay, enough. The dorms are up these stairs. Boys on one side. Girls on the other. You'll find you things are already up there." Paul said, sternly.  
  
In our room we found the five four-poster beds hung with velvet curtains, and our things were at the end of the bed.  
  
"I think it's awful that they changed the rule about first years bringing pets. My Dad was telling me he had a toad when he was here." Henry complained.  
  
"My Dad had an owl. I vaguely remember her-Hedwig I think she was called. Dad loved that owl." I said.  
  
Alforth chose not to participate in the conversation. Instead he got into his pajamas, yanked the curtains shut around his bed and was silent. Henry and Alex got into a conversation about quidditch teams, while Martin and I discussed our first impressions of the school.  
  
"It seems so big. I don't like the idea of the changing staircases." Martin said.  
  
"I don't like the potions teacher. Apparently he has some history with my Dad, but I don't know what. He looks mean." I said.  
  
Martin frowned. "Snape isn't it? I read about his appointment in the Daily Prophet. I think it was quite controversial, but I don't know why. I wonder why he wouldn't like your Dad-I thought everyone did!"  
  
I started, and then remembered that the sorting hat had called my name out, so everyone knew I was the son of the "boy who lived" and the young man who had defeated Voldemort for a final time in his last year of school at Hogwarts.  
  
"I'll have to send Dad an owl about it all." I decided.  
  
"What class are you looking forward to the most?" Martin asked. "I can't wait for potions-how cool would it be to give your parents a sleeping potion, or a forgetfulness potion when you're in trouble?"  
  
I shrugged. "I don't really get into trouble.." I admitted. Because Dad had endured such a terrible childhood he was very understanding in the way he treated me. I didn't really get into trouble for little things. "But I'm looking forward to Transfiguration!"  
  
"Yeah, that will be wicked. Mum used to work for the Ministry and it was her job to keep the register of all Animagus' up to date. Some people pick some pretty cool things to turn into!" Martin agreed.  
  
"Do you people mind being quiet? Some people are trying to sleep here!" Came the grumpy voice of Alforth from behind his curtains.  
  
"Poor little baby wants his bed-bed. We better let the poor little baby sleep." Martin said. Clearly he wasn't impressed by Alforth's earlier comment. "I don't even know what he's doing here in Gryffindoor!" He added to me in an undertone. "Everyone knows that the Malfoy's are as bad as they come. They can deny it all they want but everyone knows they were in league with Voldemort, and they are still Dark wizards. Like leopards, wizards don't change their spots!"  
  
"I met his father at the train station. He seemed a pretty mean person." I said, just as quietly.  
  
"My Dad was the year below him, of course he was in Gryffindoor not Slytherin but he said Draco Malfoy was as bad as his father. He sure made it no great secret to hide his allegiances!" Martin replied.  
  
"WOULD YOU SHUT UP?" Alforth yelled. "You heard the Weasley guy; we're all to go to bed now. We've got to get up early in the morning. I've got to get up extra early to sort some things out!"  
  
We all went to bed, and I lay there awake for a little while. Even though I was tired the day had been pretty exciting, and I was busy thinking about it! Finally I drifted off to sleep. 


	4. The first morning

CHAPTER FOUR: The first morning.  
  
I yawned all the way down to the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning. Jenny, who was walking near me, asked whether I'd had trouble sleeping.  
  
"Not really." I replied. "Why? Did you?"  
  
It occurred to me then that she looked extremely tired.  
  
"A little. I guess it's just being here-away from my parents and all. I mean, we've never really been apart." She admitted.  
  
Francine overheard. "You'll be fine once you get used to it." She promised her, putting a friendly arm around her shoulders. "And soon enough you'll be so busy with homework you won't have the time to be homesick."  
  
She was speaking Jenny's language there. "We've got transfiguration first, and then we've got potions." Jenny said. "I can't wait to start transfiguring things."  
  
Francine grinned at her. "Just remember you won't be walking before your crawling. They'll start you off small." And then she spotted someone she knew and hurried off to talk to them.  
  
Jenny's face dropped, and Martin elbowed me. "Is she always this nerdy?" He asked in a loud whisper.  
  
From the way Jenny's face went red I was sure she heard and my first impulse was to stick up for her-after all the girl was virtually my sister- however something stopped me. I remembered what I'd said to my Mum on the platform yesterday about whether I could lose her in the castle, and it also occurred to me that I thought Martin seemed pretty cool, and I wanted to be his friend. So I grinned and said, "No of course not-sometimes she's nerdier!"  
  
Jenny's pace quickened and she hurried into the Great Hall.  
  
"Did you hear Alforth get up this morning?" Martin asked me. "He was already gone when I woke up."  
  
"No, I didn't hear him actually." I admitted. "Maybe he got up early to complain to someone about being put with us-as if we'd chose for him to be there!"  
  
We entered the Great Hall. "He's not here!" Henry, who had overheard us, said.  
  
"Probably sulking somewhere." Alex replied. "But that's just fine with me- more food for me!"  
  
Henry grinned, and we all sat down to eat. Jenny purposely averted her eyes from me. Her face was still red.  
  
Greg leaned over to us. "How was your first night? Did any of the ghosts wake you up in the night? Lately Peeves has been into that kind of thing."  
  
"Who's Peeves?" I asked, thinking I'd never get the names of the Hogwarts ghosts right!  
  
"Peeves is the poltergeist. He likes to make trouble for everyone, and the only person he listens to is the Bloody Baron. Sometimes he won't even listen to the professors or the prefects!" Greg explained. "He's a bloody pain, but sometimes he's quite funny."  
  
"Speak for yourself." Francine said. "Hey listen Sam, can I have a word to you in private later?"  
  
I looked at her surprised. "I guess..."  
  
*****  
  
We walked into the Transfiguration classroom and took our seats. Jenny sat up the front, looking like she couldn't wait to get started. We were in the class with the Ravenclaw first years also.  
  
A moment later the headmistress came into the room.  
  
"Good morning class." She said. "How are we all?"  
  
We all muttered that we were good.  
  
"Okay before we begin I believe it is my duty to warn you that Transfiguration is one of the more dangerous subjects taught here at Hogwarts-indeed we stopped teaching it in 1798 for almost a hundred years after the great lizard scandal-and therefore anyone who plays up in my class-yes Miss Weasley?" She stopped her lecture seeing Jenny's hand waving in the air.  
  
"Please professor, I don't think I've heard of the great lizard scandal?" Jenny said.  
  
"Well you wouldn't would you? It was all very hush-hush. Covered right up and the board here decreed that the subject was too dangerous. Of course this was slightly before my time." She smiled. "What happened was a young man turned the entire class into lizards. And for some reason the teachers here had a hell of a time turning everyone back into their exact former selves. Two young ladies were unfortunately stuck with lizard's scales for the rest of their lives. Anyway, this only reinforces my point that transfiguration can be quite dangerous. And therefore anyone who plays up in my class will be out of here for good."  
  
Then she turned around and turned her desk into a horse and then back into a desk. We were all suitably impressed. We were then all given a stick each, and asked to try and turn it into a ruler. Henry managed to set his on fire, and nobody made any real progress-including Jenny!  
  
"Well I suppose we are all here to learn after all." The headmistress sighed. "You may all go to your next class. You're both together for this one again."  
  
Potions was taught by an extremely old wizard named Edwin Selwyn. When he came in Martin nudged me and whispered "He could do with a youth potion, or at the very least a beauty potion."  
  
I snorted, and Jenny shot us both dirty looks. However despite his age Professor Selwyn had very good hearing.  
  
"Young man," He said, pointing his wand at Martin. "Come up to the front for a moment, can you?"  
  
Martin looked at me nervously, and Jenny gave him a smug look. He walked slowly up to the front of the room.  
  
"Tell me, what's your name young man?" The professor asked.  
  
"Martin." Martin practically whispered.  
  
"Well Martin, you've just earnt yourself the somewhat dubious honor of being the guinea-pig for today's class." The professor said.  
  
"Guinea-pig?" Martin repeated softly.  
  
"I don't suppose anyone in this class did the reading you were asked to do before the year began did you?" The professor asked, looking like he didn't expect too much.  
  
Jenny put her hand up. "I did professor. In fact I'm up to chapter four in 'Magical Drafts and Potions' sir!" She said.  
  
"Good, ten points to Gryffindoor." The professor said. "For those of you who didn't do the required readings let me tell you what you should know. One of the most common herbs we use in potions is something named the alifungi. The alifungi is used for a number of different potions including the sleeping potion. I'm sure you've all heard of the sleeping potion?" We all nodded. "Now what I have in this glass here is something I hope will be a sleeping potion." He held up a small glass filled with pinkish liquid.  
  
"Something you hope will be a sleeping potion?" Martin repeated, his eyes fixed on the glass.  
  
"Yes, well I ran out of one of the other main ingredients so I had to improvise a little." The professor replied airily.  
  
"Improvise?" Martin asked, his voice a little higher than normal.  
  
"Well they're both from the same plant family so I don't really think there will be any difference." The professor replied.  
  
Even Jenny was looking slightly nervous now.  
  
"I just thought it would be nice to start the year-and indeed your introduction to potions-with a sample of something you will learn to do." The professor explained. He held the glass out to Martin. "Well, go on then. Don't be afraid."  
  
"I'm not afraid." Martin said, a distinct tremble in his voice telling the class he wasn't exactly being truthful. But then I could hardly blame him! If I was up there in his place I'd be just as worried.  
  
He took the glass the professor held out to him. He sniffed at it, took a deep breath and swallowed it. The class held their breaths, but we all let them out when nothing appeared to be happening.  
  
"Hmm.that's strange-" The professor began, and then Martin collapsed on the floor and we all gasped. A moment later loud, deep snores were coming from him.  
  
The professor grinned at us all. "I lied about it missing one of the main ingredients. I am not so irresponsible as to give a student something I didn't know what would happen with. I just wanted to give him a bit of a scare."  
  
We all grinned.  
  
*****  
  
"So, how were your first classes?" Greg asked at lunch.  
  
"Great. We learnt about the great lizard scandal, and the headmistress turned her desk into a real live horse. And then in potions the professor scared Martin half to death, and gave him a sleeping potion to show us how it worked!" Jenny enthused. "And after lunch we've got the History of Magic, and Defence Against the Dark Arts!"  
  
Despite myself I felt a chill run through me then. I wasn't looking forward to being in the same room as Professor Snape, who had a grudge against my father for some reason I didn't know.  
  
"History is boring." Greg told us. "It's taught by a ghost-Professor Binns. He's been here forever-our Grandparents got taught by him. He had a little trouble with some Dark wizards a few years back and everyone thought he would retire, but he just keeps on teaching.."  
  
"Hey Sam, can we have that word?" Francine asked in a low voice.  
  
I sighed. "Sure."  
  
We went out into the corridor. "It's about Jenny." Francine said.  
  
I sighed again.  
  
"I don't think she's very happy here yet. I noticed at the welcome feast last night that none of the other girls in your house were really talking to her much-I'm sure they'll all get to know each other soon enough though! I asked Jenny why they weren't really speaking to her, and she said it was because they all knew each other and, she admitted it might have had something to do with last night when she was telling them all about the history of Hogwarts."  
  
I smiled at that. I could just imagine Jenny in the girl's dorm reciting word perfect from 'Hogwarts: A history."  
  
"Anyway, I just wondered in the meantime, until they get to know her better, do you think you could be her friend?" Francine asked.  
  
"I am her friend!" I argued.  
  
"It didn't sound like that this morning." Francine replied, and I felt my face redden at the lecture. "I understand that you want to make friends here Sam, but don't forget that you've known Jenny for a lot longer than you've known anyone else here. A lot longer!"  
  
I didn't say anything, my mouth was clamped shut, and she sighed.  
  
"Just try and be a little understanding, and nice. She's homesick and lonely. That's not a good combination Sam." Francine said.  
  
I nodded stiffly, and then we went back into the Grand Hall to finish off lunch. 


	5. Professor Snape

CHAPTER FIVE: Professor Snape.  
  
Alforth finally joined us as we were on our way to Defence Against the Dark Arts, after the most boring History of Magic class where we had spent the entire lesson listening to the professor read straight from a textbook on the civil war of 1616 between the Elves and the Wizards of England. He looked pale and grumpy.  
  
"What makes him so special that he gets to miss the first morning of classes?" Martin grumbled to me, as we climbed the staircase.  
  
"I don't think that's really a privilege. He'll be behind already." Jenny said, from in front. She didn't turn around when she said it though.  
  
Martin snorted, but remembering the conversation with Francine only minutes before I said nothing.  
  
"So, where have you been ickle little Alforth?" Martin asked.  
  
"That," Alforth said stiffly, from behind us. "Is none of your business Simms."  
  
"Probably crying his little eyes out somewhere." Alex said, making a face. Clearly Martin and I weren't the only ones who were not all that fond of Alforth.  
  
"If you must know I had a meeting with my father and the headmistress before breakfast. Father is not too impressed about me being in Gryffindoor. He insisted to the headmistress that I be moved back to Slytherin-it's something of a family tradition you see." Alforth said.  
  
"Seeing as how you're still here I guess his insistence didn't work." Martin said. "Pity too."  
  
"The headmistress admitted that she was at a loss to explain the sorting hat's decision too. She said if she had been sorting then naturally I would have gone in Slytherin, but she says that she can't do anything about it! Then she went to teach class, and I was left with Father for a bit. He seems to have some idea in his head that it has something to do with me, that the sorting hat put me in Gryffindoor because I didn't want to be in Slytherin. He told me that he and my Grandfather are dreadfully disappointed. It was my destiny he said..." He trailed off as we stopped out the front of the DADA classroom. Standing in a bunch there were the first year Slytherins, who we were apparently having this class with.  
  
"Carlos!" Alforth called, finally smiling. "I've been waiting to see you." He hurried over to him. It seemed Carlos, however, hadn't been waiting to see Alforth.  
  
Looking distinctly uncomfortable he said "Sorry Alforth, but the prefects have told me that I can't really be friends with someone in Gryffindoor. If I do then they said they might suspect me of helping Gryffindoor win points and beat us."  
  
Alforth's face dropped. "That's ridiculous." He managed. "I want Slytherin to win. I'm only stuck in this crappy house until this mix-up can be sorted out. Father is working on it as we speak!"  
  
Carlos sighed. "Well until you're in here I'm sorry, I can't be your friend Alforth. It's just too hard."  
  
At that moment the classroom door opened and there stood Professor Snape. His eye roved the group, and when he reached me I was sure I saw a look of contempt pass over his face, but it didn't last. He ushered us inside, and Martin and I made sure to take seats near the back. It wasn't just what we had heard about Snape not liking us, but there was something about the man that gave us the creeps. I also had a feeling I'd seen him at the Slytherin table speaking to the students, and that perhaps he was on the Slytherin house's side?  
  
"Well, welcome to your first Defence against the Dark Arts class." Snape said, leaning back on his desk. "No doubt you've already been told that a particular class is the most important, but I can assure you that it is in here where you will learn the skills to protect you throughout your lives!" And he turned to Alex. "You, name the two different species of water- dwelling creatures with whom the wizarding community are enemies?"  
  
Alex looked puzzled. "I don't know sir." He said, finally.  
  
Snape shook his head. "Someone didn't do their readings, did they? Ten points from Gryffindoor. The answer, by the way, was the Haltings and the Maltings. The only difference between the two is one-the Haltings-are Scottish descendents! You-" now he pointed to Jenny. "Name the event in 1898 which started the rebellion by the giants, and eventually lead to the wars between giants and wizards. And which, even now, lends some speculation to the thought that the giants are our friends."  
  
Jenny smiled nervously. "Well I am assuming you're talking about the assassination of Balder the Brave? He was killed by a wizard named Livingstone, and that could be reliably argued, to be the event which began the animosity between the two communities. However, many people have argued more recently that rather than the assassination it was the overbearing control and petty restrictions forced upon the giants by the wizards which lead to the war." She said.  
  
Martin gave me a look which actually seemed quite impressed, but Snape however frowned slightly.  
  
"What's your name?" He demanded of Jenny.  
  
"Jenny Weasley sir." Jenny replied.  
  
"Weasley." Snape practically spat out. "Another one-you people breed like rabbits! And let me guess? You're the product of Hermoine Granger and Ronald Weasley?"  
  
Jenny nodded hesitantly.  
  
Snape snorted nastily. "It figures. Your mother was a know-all too."  
  
Jenny glared at him. "My mother may have been a know-all, but she received some of the best marks Hogwarts has ever seen, including her BAT, her MOP and her HAMS. She's received her DOW in vampires and her HAQ and her Order of-"  
  
"Okay, okay Miss Weasley. We don't really want to sit here and listen to how wonderful your dear mother is." Snape interrupted her. "I think perhaps we'll take another ten points of Gryffindoor for you being an insufferable know-all carbon copy of your mother."  
  
"But sir, that's completely unfair! You're the one-" Jenny began but Snape interrupted her again.  
  
"MISS WEASLEY!" He yelled. "May I remind you who is running this class? Another ten points from Gryffindoor. If you speak out of turn again, it will be another twenty? Are we clear?"  
  
Jenny nodded, and I saw that there were tears welling up in her eyes. The rest of the Gryffindoors, Martin and I included, were all giving Snape hateful, mutinous looks.  
  
"Now-before we got off track I was going to tell you why I consider this subject to be the most important of anything you will learn here at Hogwarts in the next seven years." Snape continued. "I spent nearly twenty- five years working at Azkaban after I left here for the first time. At Azkaban I was confronted with evil of the worst type. Cold-blooded killers who cared for nothing and nobody. Who had been caught practicing Dark Arts by the ministry, and gave no excuses! There was one man there who had murdered thirteen! And when I asked him once why he did it he said it was because he hated everyone. I've seen hate, anger, evil..I've seen it all. And not just the human variety of course. There are creatures in our world so vile and evil that one cannot take their word for anything, one can't trust them or even like them. For example here we are talking Vampires, werewolves and those sorts of things. In this class you will learn about all I've just spoken of, and how to defend yourself against it. " Suddenly he noticed that one of the first year Gryffindoors had her hand up, and heaving a huge sigh he asked, "What is it? It better be important if you're interrupting me!"  
  
"I was wondering-are you talking about Voldemort here?" The girl asked, I think it was Alana.  
  
A funny look crossed Snape's face now. "I wasn't specifically no. However as we all know Voldemort was the worst wizard to have ever lived. His powers were rivaled by virtually nobody, and there were dark, dark times under him. When he tried to take over Hogwarts and turn it into a school for the Dark Arts there were only a few who were brave enough to fight against him-I myself, was one of those. Under Albus Dumbledore we fought for what we believed in."  
  
I felt my heart race. I knew this story off by heart, as did probably every other kid in our world. But as far as I was concerned I had a more specific connection with it-my own Dad had been the one to finally defeat Voldemort in his last year at Hogwarts, and the one to restore peace and happiness to the wizarding world! It had to be my Dad who battled Voldemort-even though there were many older and more experienced wizards who would have done it- because they had a connection. After all my Dad was the "boy who lived" and the one who had driven Voldemort underground in the first place.  
  
I suddenly realised Snape was looking at me thoughtfully. "Yes," He said slowly. "They were indeed dark times. But Voldemort was defeated, and a legend was reinforced."  
  
The bell chiming the end of the class rang then, and I was glad to get out of there and escape Snape's appraising gaze.  
  
"He was talking about your Dad then wasn't he?" Martin asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." I replied.  
  
"I wonder why he said it all in such a cold tone. After all every other person in our world admires and respects your Dad for saving us!" Martin said.  
  
"I wonder." I echoed.  
  
We headed for the common room, our first day of lessons over. The next day we had Charms, Herbology, Flying practice and study hall.  
  
I noticed that Jenny was sitting with the first year girls in the common room, occasionally joining in the conversation, and hoped that things were going to get better for her. Maybe they felt sorry for her after the way Snape had treated her in the class.  
  
"Hey, how was DADA?" Greg asked me, as he came over. "We've got it tomorrow, and I've got a feeling it'll be hard this year. I suppose it's because we sit our OWLS this year? I suppose they make the NEWTS look easy though."  
  
"It was alright." I said. "But I think Snape hates us Gryffindoors. He seems to like the Slytherins though?"  
  
"He's head of the Slytherin house." Greg confirmed.  
  
"Hmmm." I muttered. I guessed that DADA was not going to be my favorite class. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Alforth head up the stairs for the dormitories, obviously not bothering in coming down to tea with us. I wasn't the only one.  
  
"If he misses a meal again I get more again!" Henry said joyfully, making us smile.  
  
It sure had been an interesting day, and I had the feeling I was going to quite enjoy being at Hogwarts! 


	6. The ghosts council

CHAPTER SIX: The ghosts Council!  
  
"Sam, can I speak to you a moment?" Jenny asked, the next morning as we were making our way downstairs for breakfast. I'd slept well and it seemed I was getting used to being away from home. The only one who hadn't slept well in our room was Alforth. I'd heard him tossing and turning throughout the night, and muttering in his sleep.  
  
"Sure." I said, shifting my books to my other arm.  
  
"Alone." She said pointedly, looking at Martin, who grinned.  
  
"Alright, alright. I know when I'm not wanted. I'll see you at breakfast Sam." And he left us alone.  
  
"Well, what is it?" I asked, a little impatient. I was starving and the last thing I wanted was to be stuck having a chat with Jenny when I could be downstairs eating!  
  
"Sam, do you know why Snape hates your Dad and my parents so much?" Jenny asked.  
  
"Not really. Francine told me he wasn't exactly a big fan of Dad, but he appears to hate everyone who isn't in Slytherin also." I said, frowning slightly.  
  
"Well it turns out your Grandfather saved his life once when they were at school together. Have you been to the trophy room?" Jenny asked.  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"Oh, well our parents feature there! Anyway, it turns out that not only did your Grandfather save Snape's life, but my Mum and your Dad also did it when Voldemort was trying to take over Hogwarts. Seeing as how Snape already disliked your Dad because he was a Potter he now loathes the entire Potter family, and I guess the Weasleys too! He never could stand that Uncle Harry was better known than he was! Snape also hated your Dad because everyone was so indebted to him for ridding the world of Voldemort the first time. You see, Snape, was once a Death Eater."  
  
"A Death Eater?" I repeated. "So Snape's a dark wizard?"  
  
"Not any more. He fought on our side during the times with Voldemort and he proved his loyalty." Jenny said firmly. "The thing is, Sam, I just thought you should know the history there. It would explain why Snape doesn't like us!"  
  
"It sure does help." I replied, a little dazed by all the new information. "How did you find all this out anyway?"  
  
"Oh I have ways." She replied, loftily.  
  
I grinned, realising she wasn't about to tell me. "So," I asked, as we made our way down the staircase. "Are you all excited about flying practice today?"  
  
"Hardly, I'm more excited about Charms." She replied. "I already know a few basic charms and I-"  
  
She stopped in the middle of her sentence, and clutched at my arm. The stairs we had been walking down were moving!  
  
"What's happening?" I asked, holding onto the banister tightly.  
  
"The staircases must be changing. Do you remember Paul told us all about it?" Jenny cried.  
  
I vaguely remembered hearing Paul warn us. The staircase moved over to another hallway, and then stopped. Jenny and I glanced at each other. We had no idea where we were, or how to get to the Great Hall!  
  
"Let's try this way." Jenny suggested, and we turned left down the dark, dusty corridor.  
  
"HALT!" Cried a voice, and Jenny and I jumped. "Who goes there?"  
  
"Who's that?" Jenny asked me softly.  
  
"It is I, Rufus Dalderbank." Said the voice, and I suddenly realised where the voice was coming from. One of the portraits! A very fat, old man was glaring at us from the painting.  
  
I moved closer to the painting. "I don't suppose you could tell us how to get to the Great Hall could you? The staircase changed and we-"  
  
"A likely excuse!" The man in the painting said, his chins wobbling as he spoke. "More than likely you came up here to spy!"  
  
"Spy?" Jenny repeated. "Spy on what?"  
  
"To spy on the- wait, I'm not that stupid. You almost got me there! Clever ones aren't you?" The man said, and he waved his sword at us. "I'll fight you both I will!"  
  
"Come on." I said disgustedly. "He's not going to be any help!"  
  
"I'll fight you both at once!" The man yelled. "Come on back and fight you yellow-bellied cowards!"  
  
"What a fruitcake!" Jenny said, laughing.  
  
"He's nuttier than your Gran's famous Nutcake!" I added.  
  
"Tell me Sam," Jenny said, as we walked along. "Do you really like that Martin boy?"  
  
"Sure, he's fun." I said. "But Jenny, don't be offended if he's teasing you. I think he was quite impressed by the way you came up with all those answers in Snape's class yesterday!"  
  
"I'm not offended by him teasing me." Jenny said. The way she put the emphasis on him made me turn red. I knew what she meant: she was offended by me teasing her! But before I could say anything we heard a loud voice coming from one of the doorways.  
  
"This session of the ghost's council will now come to order!"  
  
"Ghost's council?" Jenny mouthed, and I shrugged, as we moved closer to the doorway to hear.  
  
"First item on the agenda is the behavior of Peeves-as usual! I'll be glad when we don't have to keep on discussing the behavior of that pain!" The voice continued. "Baron-you would like to speak?"  
  
"Yes. I for one feel it is about time we took a hard line with Peeves. As we all know he gives us ghosts a bad name, when he isn't even a proper ghost, a poltergeist for heaven's sake!" The Baron said, in a cold voice which made me shiver. "And I think we should teach him a lesson."  
  
"My dear Baron, I assume the lesson you have in mind would be.um.painful?" Asked another voice.  
  
"Well Friar I think it's the only thing left to do." The Baron said. "Sir Nick?"  
  
"I have to agree with the Baron-something needs to be done. Do you know what I caught him doing last night? Throwing books all over the place in the library. And when I ordered him to stop he simply through books at me. Hard luck that they went right through me of course!" Here he laughed. "But the point is the Baron is the only one Peeves listens to-and even sometimes he doesn't respect him! We should demand respect!"  
  
Suddenly I felt a cold breeze on my neck and I whirled around, as did Jenny. Floating in the air was a ghost wearing a ridiculous hat with a flower in it, and a great bow tie which was spotted.  
  
"Eavesdropping were we?" He asked nastily.  
  
"No, no. We got lost when the staircases changed and we-" Jenny began, but the ghost interrupted us.  
  
"Show you what I do to eavesdroppers." He said, and then he leant forward and banged on the door three times, hard. There was a commotion inside, and the ghost who had knocked floated off in a rush, as the door was opened.  
  
Nearly headless Nick was the one to open it, and he frowned at us. "What's going on? What are you doing up here? And why did you knock on the door?" He demanded.  
  
"We didn't knock. It was a ghost with a bow tie and funny hat-"I began, and Nearly headless Nick made a face.  
  
"Peeves. Was he listening in at the door?" He asked.  
  
"No." I said truthfully. "He just came along now, and thought he'd play a trick on us."  
  
"That would be right." Nearly headless Nick said. "And you children? Why are you up here?"  
  
"We were on our way to breakfast when the staircase changed." I explained. "We're trying to work out how to get back down to the Great Hall."  
  
"Hmmm..and how much did you hear?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing!" I said quickly.  
  
"Sir Nick, show the children in." Called the cold voice belonging to the Baron. Nearly headless Nick ushered us in, and I saw that the Baron's eyes were as cold as his voice and I felt Jenny press closer to me.  
  
"Hello children, you're both new Gryffindoor students aren't you?" The friar asked, smiling at us in a friendly manner.  
  
"Yes." I answered for both of us.  
  
The Baron snorted. "Gryffindoors, that would be right." He muttered. Then in a louder voice he said, "Do we really want to let these children interrupt our meeting? You know we've got something very important to speak about!"  
  
"The Bloody Baron is right Sir Nick," said a female ghost. "We want to get to the question of Merlin-"  
  
A few ghosts threw her dirty looks, and she looked embarrassed. "Don't look at me like that! They won't know what we're talking about. Do you children?"  
  
"Are you talking about Merlin the Magician?" Jenny asked, and I could have hit her from the looks on the ghosts' faces. They didn't seem to be very happy that she knew what they meant.  
  
"Merlin the Magician." Snorted the Friar. "He hates that you know. He's not a magician-never was. Wizards and Magicians are hardly the same thing you know!"  
  
"Well Merlin the Magician had better commercial value than Merlin the Wizard didn't it?" Snapped one of the other ghosts.  
  
"Be that as it may he is misrepresented!" The Friar argued.  
  
Sir Nick clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. "I think we've spoken enough about Merlin for the moment, don't you?" He asked, pointedly looking at Jenny and I.  
  
"Yes, yes." The Baron agreed, looking at us coldly. "The question is: what do we do with students who wander around sticking their noses in where they're not wanted?"  
  
"We've already told you how we got lost!" Jenny said angrily. "And if you tell us how to get to the Great Hall we shall be on our way."  
  
The Baron smirked. "And if we don't?" He asked.  
  
Jenny swallowed, and I felt my heart skip a beat.  
  
"Come now Baron. It is obvious the children are telling the truth. We should let them get back, and we can get on with our meeting. You know we've only got a few days to work this out!" The friar said.  
  
The Baron frowned.  
  
"All in favor of letting them go?" Sir Nick asked, and most of the ghosts raised their hands. "Bad luck Baron. Now children. Go to the end of this corridor and turn left. At the end of that hallway there are a set of stairs. They come out in the hallway near the transfiguration classroom. I'm sure you can find your way back from there?"  
  
We nodded and hurried out of the room. On our way downstairs we couldn't help but discuss what we'd seen and heard!  
  
"I wonder what the big secret about Merlin is?" Jenny asked, as we hurried down the stairs hoping we'd get the end of breakfast.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe he's coming here or something?" I suggested.  
  
Jenny frowned. "But why would that be such a big secret? I mean, he's famous. You'd think they'd want everyone to know!"  
  
"He's famous in fairy tales." I said. "I don't know whether I've heard of Merlin in the Wizarding world?"  
  
Jenny looked thoughtful. "I thought I had, but maybe I'm imagining things. I might go to the library later and see whether or not I can find out who he is."  
  
As we reached the Great Hall the students filled out ready for the first class.  
  
"Blast! We've missed the meal!" I complained.  
  
Martin came out then. "Where have you two been?" He demanded. "Paul was annoyed about you both not being there!"  
  
"The staircase changed when we were on our way down, and we had to work out how to get back! Although we did find something interesting, and I'll fill you in on the way to class." I said.  
  
  
  
[A/N. I know I might have crammed too much information into this chapter, but I wanted to put it all in. I hope it doesn't affect the story too adversely?] 


	7. Jenny makes an enemy

CHAPTER SEVEN: Jenny makes an enemy!  
  
"That would have been interesting." Martin said, when Jenny and I finished relating the tale of the ghost's council. I was surprised to note that his voice sounded jealous. We were all trooping across the grounds to the greenhouses behind the castle where herbology was held. I was trying to ignore the loud rumblings in my stomach reminding me that I had missed breakfast.  
  
"Interesting is one way to put it." Jenny replied. "It was really well organised, like a proper meeting, and I get the feeling they hold it often."  
  
"I wish I had of been there!" Martin said, enviously.  
  
"Well at least you got breakfast." I grumbled. "What was it Henry?"  
  
Henry was walking near us and trying not to listen in on the conversation, but he heard the word "breakfast" and answered. "I had pancakes-stacks of them, but there was also bacon, eggs, sausages, tomatoes, yogurt, cereal, treacle-"  
  
"Alright, alright." I groaned, sorry I'd even asked.  
  
"So, you don't know who Merlin is then?" Martin asked Jenny, who shook her head. But we'd now reached the greenhouses, and couldn't discuss it further. For this class as well we were with the Slytherin house, and I saw Alforth shoot them all dirty looks as he sullenly took his place by us.  
  
"Hello class, and welcome to herbology." Said an old, dumpy witch. "My name is Professor Sprout and I've been teaching herbology here at Hogwarts for nearly forty years. Let me tell you a little about herbology. I believe you've had your first potions lesson?" We all nodded. "Well here we learn about some of the ingredients you'll be using in potions. We'll learn about how to grow them, look after them, manufacture them, what potions they're used in, and the consequences of them."  
  
One of the Slytherin's put up their hand, and the Professor looked at them questioningly. "Yes?"  
  
"We're just curious.." The Slytherin said. "Were you the teacher who gave the potions master the wrong ingredients when my parents were here? They told me all about it- two students were killed and others pretty sick. I mean, if that was you I don't know that I really want you 'teaching' me." She smirked at the look on the Professor's face. The old witch had gone quite pale now.  
  
"Perhaps you should get your facts straight before you start spewing out garbage!" Jenny snapped at the girl.  
  
"I'm sorry? My parents weren't lying about the students getting ill, were they Professor Sprout?" The girl asked nastily.  
  
The Professor shook her head, and the Slytherin girl smirked, and leant back in her seat, arms folded across her chest.  
  
"What's she talking about?" Martin whispered to me.  
  
I shrugged. "I'm not sure, but I think Jenny knows."  
  
"Why doesn't that surprise me?" He replied.  
  
"The reason for the incident was not Professor Sprout's fault." Jenny said angrily. "The people who delivered the Pstaels Seeds didn't put the right dates on the seeds, and therefore Professor Sprout can't be blamed for planting them before they were meant to be planted. Maybe before you go round accusing innocent people of things you should actually know what you're talking about!"  
  
The Slytherin girl frowned and said nothing.  
  
Professor Sprout, still looking pale, asked us to read the first ten pages of our textbook on basic herbs and then answer the questions at the end.  
  
"Not a very good lesson is it?" I heard the Slytherin girl whisper to her friends. "If she's just going to give us pages to read."  
  
The Professor heard, and I saw her face go red.  
  
"She's probably just flustered." I whispered to Martin.  
  
Jenny overheard. "She must be, because Mum used to like herbology."  
  
After the lesson ended and we were working back towards the castle the Slytherin girl pointed at Jenny and whispered something to her friends, who all started laughing. "Some people," the Slytherin girl said. "Are too big for their britches if you ask me."  
  
'Funny,' I thought. 'I didn't hear anyone ask you!' But I didn't speak up and say it! But the look on the Slytherin girl's face concerned me. She didn't look like she was at all impressed about Jenny showing her up in class, and she didn't look like the type of person who would let something like that lie without trying to get her revenge.  
  
I saw Jenny lift her head higher, and keep walking. Clearly she didn't care at all about the girl! Behind us Alforth dragged his feet, looking thoroughly unhappy.  
  
"I feel sorry for him. He hasn't smiled yet!" I said, nodding in Alforth's direction.  
  
"Sorry for him?" Martin said, shocked. "You've got to be kidding. He gets everything he deserves the whining, moaning little toad! You've heard about the Malfoy's Sam, they're all bad news!"  
  
"Maybe he's different-after all why else would the sorting hat have put him in with us?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know, maybe it made a mistake." Martin said, shrugging. "And you know what Sam, I don't care. After his complaining the first night I don't care. You heard him-he hates us!"  
  
I shrugged too. "Maybe." I said, but I made a mental note to try and make Alforth feel a little more at home. Jenny was walking in front of us, and I saw Martin glance at her.  
  
"Is there anything she doesn't know?" He asked.  
  
"I don't think so." I admitted. "She's pretty smart. But her Mum was like a genius. Uncle Ron, on the other hand, is completely different. I've often wondered whether or not she actually has any of him in her."  
  
*****  
  
"Welcome to Charms class. I'm Professor Horing, and I hope you'll all enjoy this class. It's my aim to make this class the most interesting class you'll attend here at Hogwarts." The professor explained. He was only fairly young, at least for a professor and I noticed a few of the girls in the class looking at him with smiles on their faces. This time we were with the Hufflepuffs. Here he whipped out his wand, and charmed up a love heart shaped cushion which he gave to one of the girls closest to him, who promptly turned red and giggled.  
  
"You've got to be kidding." Martin whispered to me.  
  
"Now, can anyone tell me what charm we use to make objects levitate?" The Professor asked.  
  
Jenny's hand flew into the air, but so did every other girl in the room.  
  
"Yes?" The Professor asked one of the girls from Hufflepuff.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" The girl said.  
  
"Very good, ten points to Hufflepuff." The Professor said. "Now class today we are going to try and make our papers levitate."  
  
Soon the room was filled with wand waving and "Wingardium Leviosa". At the end of the lesson Jenny was the only one who was able to make the paper float at all, and this earnt her a huge beaming smile from the Professor, who declared his pleasure and awarded her ten points for Gryffindoor. Jenny went red with embarrassment and smiled at the Professor with a lovesick expression.  
  
"Next thing you know he'll be awarding kisses or something equally disgusting." Alex said to us in a low voice.  
  
Martin snorted. I didn't say anything because I was frowning at Jenny's behavior. How could someone so smart be so dumb?  
  
*****  
  
"I can't wait for flying lessons after lunch." Martin said, and Alex nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"It just sucks that we can't bring our own brooms and have to use the old school ones!" Henry complained.  
  
I glanced at Alforth out of the corner of my eye then because I'd heard him complaining to his father on the platform in London about exactly the same thing. But he didn't seem to be listening to the conversation.  
  
For my own part I was too busy eating to talk-after skipping breakfast I was starved!  
  
"He was so cute!" Kathy was saying.  
  
"I know!" Alana said. "I'm going to make sure I do all my homework so he asks me and I get it right! You already know all the answers you lucky thing!" She addressed Jenny here.  
  
Jenny smiled. "Well not everything exactly." She said modestly.  
  
"Listen to them. Barmy the lot of them." Martin said, shaking his head. "I bet they're more excited by Horing than flying lessons!"  
  
I smiled through my full mouth. I was looking forward to flying lessons very much. In my mind I saw myself flying through the air my eyes narrowed in concentration as I stare at the snitch. I urge my broom to go faster, and I see out of the corner of my eye my opponent gaining on me. He's seen the snitch about the same time as me! He's gaining on me even more as I gain on the snitch, and then suddenly it's there. Right in front of me. I reach out and grab it, and then I hold it high into the air as the crowd in the stadium explode. "AND SAM POTTER HAS GOT THE SNITCH! ENGLAND HAVE WON THE WORLD CUP!" The announcer cries. And in the stands my parents are so proud, especially Dad since he knows what it's all about, having been the youngest seeker in a century on the Gryffindoor house team, and then playing for England until he injured his knee!  
  
Greg leant over to us. "Hey Sam, thinking about emulating the feats of your Dad?" He asked.  
  
I laughed, a little embarrassed at having been caught out.  
  
"I wish I could fly like your Dad." Henry said leaning over to me. "Dad told me about how he got his rememberall back from Malfoy when they were at school here. Dad spoke about your Dad a lot. I think he really admires him!"  
  
We finished up with our lunch about then, and then we headed out to the area where we would have our first flying lesson. Of course most of us had been flying around our gardens and homes for years, even though technically we weren't allowed to until we'd been to school and learnt the basics! Nonetheless we were very excited about it. 


	8. Flying Lessons

CHAPTER SEVEN: Flying Lessons.  
  
"Are you excited about flying lessons?" I asked Alforth as we walked, remembering my mental note from earlier.  
  
"Excited? I don't know about you Potter but my father taught me to fly practically before I could walk. All this nonsense about us not really being allowed to fly until after we've attended lessons is stupid!" Alforth replied.  
  
"Of course my Dad taught me to fly early." I replied. "I think he has visions of seeing me play for England like he did!"  
  
Alforth snorted. "Good luck." He said.  
  
I didn't reply to that; what could I have said anyway?  
  
Martin, who had been listening to the conversation, gave me an "I told you so" look.  
  
"I wouldn't listen to Alforth." Jenny told me loyally. "I've seen you fly and I'm sure you're going to be on the house team before we leave Hogwarts."  
  
I smiled my thanks. Maybe, just maybe, Jenny wasn't that bad after all?  
  
When we reached the smooth lawn where we were to have practice I noticed that the Slytherins were already lined up there. Twenty brooms were also lined up on the ground. When my parents had been students here they complained about the school brooms, but the last few years they'd been receiving some of the newer and better ones.  
  
"Great, not again!" Martin complained. "I bet they all think they're hot stuff on brooms!"  
  
I heard Jenny gasp, and I followed her gaze. There walking out of the castle with a female witch, was Snape. He looked like he was quite pleased with himself.  
  
"Greetings class. My name is Professor Janson, and I usually teach flying lessons here at Hogwarts. However urgent family business means I must leave for Wales as soon as possible and it's probable I wont be back in time for your next flying lesson either. So I've asked, and he has very kindly agreed, Professor Snape to fill in for the first two classes where he will teach you some of the basics." The witch explained.  
  
I felt Jenny stiffen, and I saw out of the corner of my eye, that she was looking at me with a worried look on her face. I couldn't blame her for being worried, as I was certainly a little concerned about the whole thing myself. The idea of having someone who hated me teaching me to fly didn't exactly appeal to me!  
  
"Okay class, I want you to all stand by a broom." Snape said, his cloaks flapping in the wind which was blowing steadily. I watched sadly as Professor Janson disappeared back inside.  
  
"POTTER!" Snape snapped. "Why aren't you obeying my instructions and standing by a broom. Let me guess the famous Potter family thinks that they are too good to be taught to fly by a mere Professor. Just because your father managed to fluke a spot in the English side because everyone felt sorry for poor, familyless Harry Potter and-"  
  
"-My Dad did not fluke a spot!" I snapped. "He wasn't the youngest house seeker for a century for no reason!"  
  
Snape's lip curled with distaste. "I am the teacher here Potter, and you are the student. I know what I am talking about-if you don't believe me why not ask the headmistress if it wasn't just Harry's flying talent which got him on the side!" He said disdainfully.  
  
"You're lying." I said, but my voice was a little weaker against the conviction of Snape's.  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindoor for calling a Professor a liar." Snape replied.  
  
I opened my mouth to protest, but I felt Jenny's hand on my arm. I glanced at her and she shook her head, telling me it wasn't worth it.  
  
"Okay, now when I say so, I want you to all stick out your hands and say clearly "UP" and the broom should then jump up into your outstretched hand. Grip it tightly when you get it." Snape explained, as we all stood by our brooms. "Okay-now!"  
  
"UP!" Everyone shouted.  
  
My broom jumped up into my hand at once, and I felt myself grin. Not everyone's was quite as obliging. I saw Henry's broom start to float towards his hand and then move away, so that he began to chase it. I also noticed that Jenny's broom was stubbornly lying on the floor and refusing to move. Some of the Slytherins were also having troubles with their brooms.  
  
"This is pathetic." Snape snapped. "And I got the impression that kids these days were all around the country on their brooms."  
  
"Stupid school brooms." Alforth muttered. His broom was in his hand, but he was eyeing it with contempt.  
  
Snape smiled at him. "I fully agree with you Mr. Malfoy, and I am sure your father would too. I had the pleasure of teaching him when he was here."  
  
Alforth smiled back at Snape. "Yes, Father speaks very highly of you." He said.  
  
If possible Snape actually looked happy at hearing this. In my opinion there was no accounting for taste!  
  
I saw Henry, sick of trying to get his broom to do what he wanted, bend down and pick it up. Unfortunately so did Snape!  
  
"LONGBOTTOM!" He roared, making Henry jump a mile. "I saw that. Ten points from Gryffindoor for cheating! I get the feeling you're going to be as pathetic at this as your father was."  
  
Henry's face went as red as a tomato, but to his credit he didn't answer back.  
  
"Now," Snape asked us. "Can anyone tell me the correct way to mount their broom?"  
  
A few hands went up, including the Slytherin girl who Jenny had argued with in Herbology that morning. Snape smiled at the girl, "Yes Patty Parkinson?"  
  
  
  
The girl explained the correct way to mount the broom so you wouldn't slide off and Snape smiled again. "Very good. I can see you're as clever as your mother, Pansy, was."  
  
Patty smirked with pride, and I saw Jenny frown.  
  
"Okay, now let's see whether we can possibly get this right. And we will practice mounting and dismounting until we get it textbook perfect!" Snape said.  
  
Out of the corner of her mouth Jenny whispered to me "I'm going to go to the library after to look up Merlin. I'd appreciate your help."  
  
  
  
"Martin and I were going to play Wizard Chess, so we'll see." I whispered back. The idea of spending time in the library was not exactly my favorite way of passing the time, but like Jenny I was curious about Merlin, and maybe two heads were better than one?  
  
"Potter, instead of speaking maybe you should learn to mount a broom correctly. For an English Quidditch player your Father didn't teach you very well, did he?" Snape asked smoothly.  
  
I bristled, but didn't reply. Instead I got busy practicing mounting and dismounting my broom. For the rest of the class we all practiced it.  
  
"Sir, aren't we going to do any flying?" asked Alex.  
  
"Not today, no. Like most others here your technique was not perfect. If we have to start at the basics, so be it." Snape replied. "Now you've only got five minutes left, lets' see whether we can get it right?"  
  
I noticed a few disappointed faces around me, and they weren't just the Gryffindoors.  
  
All of a sudden I realised that Patty Parkinson had made her way through the group, so that she was standing next to Jenny. Jenny, however, was too involved in mounting the broom to realise, and I leant over to tell her, but before I could Patty had pushed her hard, and Jenny's broom began to rise in the air, with Jenny on it. I saw the look of fear on her face, as she tried to get the broom to get back down to the ground. She wasn't the best flyer but she was at least able to fly a little around the backyard when we were kids playing on our brooms. But for some reason now the broom was refusing to come back down!  
  
"Jenny, push back to get it down." I called. She tried to do it, but the broom only flew higher. Now the look of fear on her face was replaced with one of terror as she realised the broom wasn't doing what she wanted to, and she didn't know what to do!  
  
"MISS WEASLEY!" Snape yelled. "Come back down here this instant!"  
  
"I'm trying!" Jenny called back unhappily.  
  
"Well try a little harder." Snape replied. "Deliberately flouting my instructions like that-"  
  
"It wasn't her fault Professor Snape!" Alana said. "Patty pushed her when she was mounted, and the broom took off!"  
  
"I will not hear excuses." Snape replied angrily. "Miss Weasley has ignored what I said, and I don't want to hear everyone hear making up stupid excuses to try and get her out of trouble."  
  
"Please! Help!" Jenny was calling, now clinging to her broom, and abandoning all attempts at trying to get the broom back to the ground.  
  
"You have to help yourself Miss Weasley." Snape retorted. "If you don't come back down now you lose twenty points from Gryffindoor! Are you coming down, or shall we all just go inside since the class is over and leave you there?"  
  
"I can't get this broom down!" Jenny yelled. "Please Professor, I'm not lying."  
  
I made up my mind then to mount my own broom and go up there and get Jenny down, regardless of how mad it would make Snape, but he saw me go to mount my broom, and with a sigh, mounted his own broom, and flew up to bring Jenny down. Once back on the ground I saw Jenny was quite pale, and I saw Patty and her friends giggling behind their hands. We began to walk back towards the castle. Even though all the Gryffindoor's had seen what happened, and Snape had more than likely seen it too, he made no attempt to tell Patty off.  
  
"I don't feel like going to the library now." Jenny told me. "I think I might just go lie down."  
  
And before I could reply she had hurried off.  
  
Martin looked after her a little sympathetically, and then he asked me "Feel like getting a whooping in Wizard Chess?"  
  
I forced a grin. "I don't know about that. My Uncle Ron taught me, and he was pretty good!"  
  
We headed up to the Gryffindoor common room. 


	9. A disgrace to the Malfoy name

[A/N I mistakenly put two chapter sevens in when the last one should have been chapter eight, so this one becomes chapter nine!]  
  
CHAPTER NINE: A disgrace to the Malfoy name!  
  
"God I'm stiff." Greg complained as all the Gryffindoors made their way downstairs for breakfast the next morning.  
  
"Why? Did you sleep funny?" I asked.  
  
He shook his head. "I spent three hours reading at the table last night without a break. Snape decided that he might just change the chapter we had to read to a different one, so we'd all have to go read the other chapter."  
  
  
  
"Yeah," Francine said, hearing this. "He can be so mean sometimes."  
  
"Sometimes?" Snorted Greg. "He's a mean git ALL the time. But I have an idea up my sleeve to play a little joke on him!" And here he grinned evilly.  
  
"GREG!" Francine said. "Please don't. You know Snape is not exactly the sort of person you should mess with!"  
  
"Relax." Greg assured her. "He won't have a clue who it is!"  
  
"What kind of trick?" Martin asked eagerly, but Greg refused to tell.  
  
We all sat down at our table for breakfast. I was thinking of a good old English breakfast with two helpings of everything! But before we could really begin the owls all swooped in with the post. I was dropped a letter, however before I could begin to read it something caught my eye. A bright red letter had been dropped on Alforth's place and he was staring at it, his face pale.  
  
"A howler!" Greg said, noticing it. "Run Alforth." Howlers are an embarrassment at the best of times, but if you don't open it straight away it is always worse!  
  
Alforth picked the letter up and raced from the room with it, but we heard it explode in the hallway outside. It was his Grandfather, Lucius Malfoy, and he was not happy with Alforth:  
  
"A DISGRACE TO THE MALFOY NAME IS WHAT YOU ARE! HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY HAVE BEEN PUT IN GRYFFINDOOR WHEN EVERY OTHER MALFOY FOR YEARS HAS BEEN PUT IN SLYTHERIN? YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF. I KNOW I WAS ASHAMED WHEN YOUR FATHER TOLD ME WHAT HAD HAPPENED. HOPEFULLY THIS MISUNDERSTANDING IS FIXED SOON ENOUGH, BUT I WON'T FORGET THIS. A DISGRACE I TELL YOU!"  
  
We all looked at each other in shock, and then people all over the hall began to laugh. I looked over at the Slytherin table and noticed that most of them weren't laughing, especially Carlos who looked upset about the whole thing.  
  
"A disgrace!" Snorted Martin. "I can't believe it!"  
  
Alforth was slinking back into the room now, and he knew that most of the room were laughing at him. He sat down at his place and didn't look up at anyone.  
  
"Like it's a disgrace to be put in Gryffindoor instead of being put in Slytherin!" Alex said, laughing.  
  
Suddenly up at the teacher's table the headmistress was calling for our attention. The hall fell silent, as she looked out over us.  
  
"I know that I don't normally make announcements at breakfast, but this is a very important one. I hope everyone is planning on attending dinner tonight, as something very important is going to happen. In fact it's a Hogwarts first." She said.  
  
We all began to talk about what it could possibly be.  
  
"Maybe we're going to have a Quidditch tournament or something?" Greg offered.  
  
"No classes?" Alex asked.  
  
"Snape leaving?" Martin suggested.  
  
"Well whatever it was the headmistress wasn't too happy about it!" Jenny said to us.  
  
I looked surprised. "She wasn't?"  
  
"Didn't you see the look on her face?" Jenny asked. "She wasn't happy about it believe you me!"  
  
Deciding not to bother with the conversation about what could be happening that night I opened my letter.  
  
"Dear Sam, How have your first few days at Hogwarts been? I'm assuming by now that you've had your first lessons in everything. Ron was telling me the other day that he heard that one of our old teachers Professor Snape was back, and teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts. Snape's been after the DADA spot for years, so it wouldn't surprise me. But if this news is true, do me a favor Sam, and stay away from Snape. He didn't like me, and he won't like you simply because you are my son! And don't antagonise him- he's not a nice person! I'm sure the school is pretty much the same as when I was there, but McGonagall is probably a little stricter when it comes to discipline than Dumbledore ever was. I wonder whether any of my old teachers are there? I ran into Neville Longbottom yesterday at work, and he told me his son, Henry, is attending this year as well. Look after Henry please Sam-if he's anything like his father he'll need it! Well I better let your mother write now before I get to the end of the parchment and she hasn't written! Have fun. Love Dad.  
  
Hello Sam, I hope your behaving yourself. I was speaking to Hermoine after you all got on the train and she seemed to think that Jenny could possibly be homesick. I know she's not your favorite person, but can you please try and make sure she's happy enough! Study hard and make me proud. But have fun at the same time. And I won't be surprised to hear of you making the house team soon! After all your own father played for England and was the youngest seeker on a house team in a century when he was there. And I wasn't too bad myself- I made my house team in my second year! We'll see you soon enough. Love Mum."  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Throughout the day the school were all talking about what could possibly be the Hogwarts first! In Transfiguration the headmistress got annoyed about the fact that nobody could concentrate on the lesson.  
  
"Could anyone tell me what is so important you think you don't have to learn-and remember by heart-the moral code of Transfiguration?" She demanded eventually.  
  
Jenny put her hand up. "It's what's going to happen tonight Professor." She explained. "Everyone's been trying to guess it."  
  
The headmistress frowned thoughtfully.  
  
"I don't suppose you could tell us, could you Professor?" asked one of the Ravenclaw first years.  
  
"No Miss Johnson I couldn't. But I can tell you this: I don't think it's anything to get excited about. It's really rather boring." The headmistress said with a sigh. "Now, ten points to the student who can tell me what rule number five of Transfiguration is?"  
  
Martin's twin sister, Michelle, put her hand up. I'd never seen her speak yet in the few days we'd been at Hogwarts. Martin had told me that she was very shy. But, I figured, with a brother like him, she didn't really need to speak, did she?  
  
"Yes Miss Simms? The headmistress asked.  
  
"Rule number five of the Moral Code states that we are never to attempt to transfigure any living person or creature without seeking their express permission."  
  
The headmistress smiled. "Very good Miss Simms. Ten points to Gryffindoor."  
  
As we were walking to Potions afterwards Jenny said to me "See? I told you that the headmistress wasn't too happy by what's going to happen!"  
  
I nodded. "Yeah, she doesn't seem impressed. But she's the headmistress, why doesn't she decide what does, and doesn't happen here?"  
  
In Potions despite the headmistress's words intended to dampen our enthusiasm talk continued about the Hogwarts first! Professor Selwyn was giving a lecture on how to make truth potions and he suddenly seemed to realise that none of his class were paying any attention!  
  
"Is there something going on here that anyone would like to tell me?" He asked us, with a sigh.  
  
"Do you know anything about the Hogwarts first happening tonight Professor?" Alana asked.  
  
"I do, but I'm not telling. I've been sworn to secrecy. Of course had you all read the textbook before arriving here like it was suggested you might know how to make a truth potion and get me to tell you." The Professor said with a wry grin.  
  
"Hey," Martin hissed to Jenny. "I bet you read the book. How do we make one?"  
  
Jenny frowned for a moment, probably wondering whether he was picking on her for having read the text or not, and then shook her head. "You need some strange ingredients for it, one's we wouldn't know where to get. Anyway, I don't see what the big deal is-the headmistress told us it was nothing to get excited about, didn't she?"  
  
"It didn't occur to you that maybe she said that just so we would concentrate on that boring code?" Martin replied.  
  
Jenny rolled her eyes and said nothing.  
  
*****  
  
During the meal that night everyone was eagerly awaiting the Hogwarts first. Everyone, that is, except Alforth, who simply appeared his normal unhappy self. He kept glancing over at the Slytherin table with a strange look on his face. It wasn't really jealousy, it seemed more like anticipation, as strange as that sounded.  
  
Finally the meal was over and the headmistress stood up. The hall fell silent, and everyone's eyes were on her. She sighed heavily before she began. "It's come to my attention throughout the day that there has- mistakenly I am afraid-been a great deal of excitement about what is going to happen tonight. I can tell you now that it is nothing of great excitement, however like I explained it is, a Hogwarts first. And I hope a Hogwarts last. I am sorry to disappoint all of you who thought perhaps it was a party, a tournament or some other such thing. Perhaps I should have been a little clearer this morning, but it's all in the past now!" She paused and turned to the caretaker, Jonas Filch (thirteen in a long line of caretakers according to rumor!), who hurried forward to place a stool on the platform in front of the room. And then on top of the stool he placed the battered sorting hat. The hall was abuzz now-we must be getting a new student!  
  
"Come on up, let's get this over and done with." The headmistress said.  
  
Alforth stood up. "I hope this is goodbye." He said to us. "God knows after all the complaints we had to put in to get this opportunity it better be, or else I'll be stuck here for life!"  
  
We couldn't reply, simply because we were in shock!  
  
Alforth sauntered to the front of the room, and the headmistress received him grimly. "Now school, like I told you this is a Hogwarts first. Never in the history of our school has a student had the chance to be "resorted". In my own opinion whilst I was shocked at the outcome, I didn't think that there would be this much fuss about the whole thing. For the sake of peace and quiet-and my sanity-Alforth Malfoy is going to be "resorted". Many people believe the sorting hat made a mistake, now I guess, we see whether or not it did."  
  
Now everyone started to speak, shocked. "Most people are happy with the houses they are put in, and if they aren't it's a rare occasion, and they don't say anything!" Paul told us.  
  
"I can't believe this. It must have been his family complaining. I didn't know they had that much influence." Francine said.  
  
"I think the headmistress thinks that Alforth is in the wrong house anyway." I said. "Maybe that's why she agreed to try this."  
  
The hall went quiet again as the headmistress placed the sorting hat on Alforth's head. It seemed to be silent forever, and I could tell by the look on Alforth's face it was talking to him. Maybe, I thought with a grin, it was ticking him off for having to do this all again!  
  
"Come on!" Martin whispered. "Put him where he belongs-away from us!"  
  
I grinned at that. I had to admit I thought Alforth belonged in Slytherin, not just because of his family, but because he was annoyingly unhappy in Gryffindoor with us!  
  
Finally the hat spoke: "SLYTHERIN!" It pronounced, and Alforth jumped from the stool, his eyes lit up, and a triumphant smile on his face. At the Slytherin table everyone was cheering, and I noticed that Carlos looked extremely pleased about the whole thing. At our table all the first years were clapping as well, pleased to be rid of the sour Alforth!  
  
"Well," Said the headmistress with a sigh. "Go join your house Alforth."  
  
Alforth did so, and the meal wound up. 


	10. Alforth really is a Slytherin at heart

CHAPTER TEN: Alforth really is a Slytherin at heart!  
  
Back in our common room we all discussed the resorting of Alforth.  
  
Paul was in shock by it. "In all my years here I've never even really heard a student complain about the house he or she was put in, yet alone complain so much that they got swapped into another house!" He said, shaking his head like he couldn't believe what the world was coming to. "I know the Malfoys are a bad lot of course-probably threatening the headmistress or something!"  
  
"I can't see McGonagall being scared of the Malfoys!" argued a female prefect.  
  
Paul blushed. "No, of course not. I didn't mean to imply that she agreed because she was scared!" He bustled.  
  
"I can't say I'm disappointed about it." Greg said. "I thought he was a sly looking thing, a typical Malfoy! And I bet you first years aren't complaining?"  
  
Martin snorted. "Celebrating not complaining." He said. "After the terrible things he said about being put with us and all!"  
  
Jenny sighed, and looked up from the book she was reading: 'Garlic and other myths.' "I don't get it. Does this mean the hat made a mistake when it put him in Gryffindoor?" She asked perplexed.  
  
I shrugged. "I guess."  
  
"But it's never done that before." Jenny argued.  
  
"Well there's a first time for everything isn't there?" Martin said. "Even a bookworm like you-"  
  
"Hey Martin how about another game of Wizard Chess? Feel like getting your butt kicked again?" I asked quickly.  
  
Martin, of course, was up for it. "You just got lucky Sam." He told me. "I'll whip you this time!" And he raced upstairs to get his set. I knew that I should probably begin on the assignment Snape had handed out in that afternoon's DADA class ("There is no way to kill a vampire completely." Discuss in no less than two rolls of parchment.) but I couldn't be bothered with it. Interestingly enough Snape had been relatively mild in class, not taking points off any Gryffindoors, and for some reason he hadn't even glanced at me. Not that that made me feel any better-it was almost like the calm before the storm!  
  
I saw Francine looking at me impressed, as she got up and went upstairs. I wanted to tell her that her conversation had nothing to do with my actions!  
  
  
  
"Listen," Jenny said in a low voice to me, taking the opportunity to talk to me while Martin was upstairs. "I'm going to spend some time in the library after flying lessons tomorrow and see whether I can find any information on Merlin. If you want to help me I'd like your help."  
  
I frowned thoughtfully. We'd only been at Hogwarts three days now, and for some reason Jenny hadn't annoyed me quite as much as I had thought she would. I wasn't saying she was great fun or anything, but she hadn't been a complete pain! "I guess I could help." I said slowly.  
  
Jenny's eyes lit up. "Great! With the two of us we're bound to find something about Merlin!"  
  
"What are you two whispering about?" Greg asked leaning over to us.  
  
"Nothing." I said at the same time as Jenny.  
  
Greg raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, right. I believe you." He said.  
  
We didn't have to reply to that because Martin was bounding back into the room with the chess set. "Ready Sam?" He called. "This is revenge."  
  
I grinned, and went over to the table where he was setting it up. I remembered my Dad telling me about the first time he'd played Wizard chess and he was shocked to see how the figures were so violent when they took a piece. He also told me that Uncle Ron had kicked his butt every single time they played. In seven years Dad had never been able to beat him!  
  
*****  
  
When we entered the greenhouse the next morning I was surprised to see that Professor Sprout wasn't there. Instead Professor Selwyn was there.  
  
"Your teacher felt ill this morning, so I've been asked to take over for her." He told us.  
  
I heard the Slytherin girl, Patty, and her friends all snigger. I saw Alforth smirking and leaning back in his chair. He still had his sly look, but he seemed a lot happier than he had been with us.  
  
Jenny glared at them. "Stupid fools." She muttered angrily. "I hope they feel happy."  
  
"Quiet!" I shushed her. "You know Patty isn't the sort of enemy you need. We've got flying lessons this afternoon and the last thing you need is her doing something like she did the other day."  
  
"I'm not scared of the stupid little-"  
  
"Okay class!" Professor Selwyn said. "According to Professor Sprout in your first lesson you discussed basic herbs and-yes?"  
  
Patty Parkinson's hand was waving in the air. "I was just wondering Professor whether or not you knew about how Sprout killed those two students and a lot of others got ill?"  
  
Professor Selwyn frowned. "Firstly, it's Professor Sprout, not Sprout." He said.  
  
"And secondly yes I've heard about it. My brother was here at the time, and I was actually on an exchange program over at Beauxbatons at the time. But I think you've got your facts rather wrong. The wrong dates were on the seeds which were delivered, so it was hardly Professor Sprouts fault. In future before accusing innocent people of things they didn't do perhaps you should work out what you're actually talking about!" The potions teacher said disapprovingly.  
  
Patty looked taken aback, and Jenny looked triumphant. I noticed one of Patty's friends glaring at Jenny. She nudged her friend, and Patty turned around and her eyes locked with Jenny's. They both stared at each other for a moment, and then Jenny smiled and looked away.  
  
"Now that we've gotten that out of the way, shall we get on with the lesson?" Professor Selwyn asked. "Today we're going to discuss some of the plants we have here in the greenhouse number one. As you are well aware none of these are particularly dangerous and.."  
  
I tuned out of his lecture.  
  
*****  
  
As we were walking to charms Jenny muttered something about needing to go the bathroom, and I noticed that many of the other girls said the same thing, including the Hufflepuff girls. I looked after them curious, but Martin was laughing.  
  
"I bet they've all gone to fix their hair and make themselves look pretty for Professor Horing." He said. "As if a grown man would be interested in eleven year old girls!"  
  
"How stupid." Alex said, and I had to agree with him.  
  
Most of the charms lesson was taken up with Professor Horing's lecture on himself, with all the girls acting like it was the most interesting thing they had ever heard!  
  
Henry leant over to me. "Did your Dad ever tell you about Gilderoy Lockhart?" He asked.  
  
I frowned, trying to recall whether or not I had heard the name, and then shook my head.  
  
"Well he was a teacher here in their second year, taught DADA apparently. Dad said he was a shocker-loved himself. He even gave the class a test on him! Makes me think this guy is similar."  
  
"If that's the case," I whispered back. "This is going to be a long year. How many more weeks do we have until Christmas and holidays?"  
  
Suddenly I realised that the class was silent, and they were all looking at us. I gulped and looked up towards the front.  
  
"Glad to have your attention back Sam." Professor Horing said, with a grin. "I guess I did get a little carried away, didn't I?"  
  
I shook my head. "No Sir, it was all very interesting." I lied.  
  
"Really? Well tell me then, which was your favorite part?" He asked.  
  
I swallowed. "My uh.my favorite part was..well I liked all of it..so um, picking a favorite is hard.."  
  
The bell rang then and Professor Horing laughed. "Saved by the bell Sam." He told me. "For the next class can I ask you all to read the chapter in your text on making a perfect levitation charm? I noticed the other day we didn't seem to be very good on it."  
  
We escaped to lunch. Jenny and her friends were speaking about Professor Horing. "Not only is he cute," Kathy said. "But he's so smart!"  
  
"And he's been everywhere and done everything!" Alana agreed. "Jenny, can you help me with my wingardium leviosa spell? I want to do it well for him!"  
  
"Of course I will." Jenny said happy to help. "It's basically all in the way you pronounce the words though. It's really very simple once you get the hang of it!"  
  
Martin snorted, and even I had to hide a smile. While the girl's attitudes annoyed me generally they still made me laugh!  
  
*****  
  
"I hope that Professor Janson is back." I said, as we walked down towards where flying lessons were held that afternoon.  
  
"It'd be nice," Jenny agreed. "But she said it was more than likely that she wouldn't be back for a few lessons didn't she?"  
  
Unfortunately Jenny was right. Snape was standing by the brooms watching as we all hurried over.  
  
"In future do try and be a little bit punctual." He said coldly, as we arrived.  
  
I saw Alforth grin nastily.  
  
"Miss Weasley are you planning on putting on another display like last time?" Snape asked Jenny.  
  
Jenny's face went red. I'd seen her reading a few books on Quidditch since the last lesson obviously determined not to be embarrassed again!  
  
Alforth laughed openly now. "But Professor, it did make the class a little more entertaining didn't it?" He asked.  
  
Snape smiled at him. "Yes, you're quite right Mr. Malfoy, it did make the class very interesting. I'll not forget the look on Miss Weasley's face for a long time!"  
  
The Gryffindoor students glared at Snape, but the Slytherin students were all laughing and grinning.  
  
"Okay," Snape snapped suddenly. "Next to your brooms please."  
  
As we lined up next to our brooms I dared a whisper to Martin "Well at least we know Alforth really is a Slytherin don't we?"  
  
Martin grinned at me. "Thank god." He whispered back. 


	11. Quidditch

CHAPTER ELEVEN: Quidditch!  
  
"Hey it looks like the plans for the library might have to be put on hold." I said to Jenny later that afternoon, as I arrived in the common room breathless. I couldn't believe I'd forgotten that that afternoon was the first Quidditch match for the year. People had been talking about it the last few days!  
  
She looked at me, her face expressionless. "Why?" She asked. "Have you got a better offer? Or no-let me guess-Martin said something. Honestly Sam I-"  
  
"It's Quidditch!" I interrupted, correcting her.  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "Quidditch?"  
  
"Paul just told reminded me about it. We have to go and support Gryffindoor- esspecially considering they're playing Slytherin." I explained. "Of course I knew about it, but I forgot it was today. Most people are already on their way to the field. Martin's saving us seats!"  
  
Jenny sighed. "I don't think I feel like sitting and cheering on-"  
  
"Jenny! Everyone goes!" I argued with her.  
  
"If everyone jumped off a cliff would you Sam?" She asked, sounding very much like my mother.  
  
"Fine. Don't come. Sit here and be a nerd by yourself!" I snapped sick of her attitude.  
  
Her face paled, and her eyes filled with tears. "Sam, I was simply pointing out that it's not that big a deal. I mean I've heard people talking about it and all...But you know sports aren't my thing." She said softly.  
  
"Not that big a deal? Jenny!" I said, so shocked I couldn't even manage to continue. To me Quidditch was a big deal.  
  
"Everyone has different priorities Sam, and mine are getting the best marks I can." Jenny said, opening her textbook on flying techniques. Flying practice had ended a few hours ago, and although after the beginning Snape hadn't given us any trouble, she clearly wanted to learn all she could. Today Snape had let us hover off the ground for a few seconds before making us come down so he could give us a lecture on-of all things-caring for our brooms! Martin complained to me afterwards that he had done it just so that we couldn't get the chance to fly really. I had to agree with that!  
  
"Fine." I said with a shrug. "But I bet your Dad didn't miss a game, and I'm pretty sure even your Mum would have gone."  
  
Jenny didn't answer, and I left her in the common room and went to the Quidditch stadium. I spotted Martin after a bit, as the stands were packed, and made my way up there. He moved over to let me sit down.  
  
"Where's Jenny?" He asked, not really caring. His eyes were mostly on the scarlet clad figures flying around on brooms above the stadium.  
  
"She didn't want to come. I think she was studying." I replied.  
  
Martin glanced at me. "She's the only one from the house not here!" He said.  
  
I nodded. "Yeah, I noticed. I'm sure she'll come next time though." I wasn't entirely sure of this, but I decided I'd have to convince her. For the sake of school spirit!  
  
We all booed as the green figures flew onto the field. I noticed that it wasn't only Gryffindoor students in the crown booing, but also those from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, which made me smile! After flying around for a bit the two sides flew back down to the ground, and the two captains were made to shake hands. Paul was sitting in front of me and I leant forward to ask him who the Gryffindoor captain was?  
  
"Artie Baston." Paul replied. "He's been our keeper since third year, and he's in his last year here now. We would have won the championship last year if Slytherin hadn't cheated. And the year before that Baston and our seeker both broke their legs in the match, and Slytherin beat us again! So we're out for revenge this year!"  
  
I watched as Artie won the toss from the referee, Madame Janson, and flew off towards the goals. He made flying look so effortless. It occurred to me that perhaps Jenny could learn more about flying from watching this than reading textbooks!  
  
"And who's our seeker?" I asked Paul.  
  
"Conrad Lyons." Paul said. "He's in his last year two, and everyone says he's bound to get a spot on the English side as soon as he's finished!"  
  
Now my eyes went to Conrad who was flying lazily around the stadium, looking like he was out for a leisurely fly rather than a match!  
  
As if he read my mind Paul added, "Don't be fooled by the way he's flying around now. Once he spots that Snitch he'll get it or die trying!"  
  
Greg heard that last comment and leant over the rest of the first year boys to tell me "Someone died playing Quidditch the other year here."  
  
"They did?" I repeated. "How come we didn't hear about it?"  
  
"Well they don't want people to know do they?" Greg replied.  
  
"He's lying. As usual." Francine said from behind me. "They didn't die. They disappeared."  
  
"Well it's the same thing isn't it?" Greg demanded. "They're still lost aren't they?"  
  
"Where's Jenny?" Francine asked me.  
  
"Studying." I admitted. "She says Quidditch bores her."  
  
Francine frowned. "But everyone comes to the games!" She said.  
  
"I know." I replied. "I told her that, but she asked me if everyone jumped off a cliff would I?"  
  
Francine snorted, but our conversation was cut short by the beginning of the game. The players all flew into the air, and I kept my eyes on Conrad, still circling above lazily.  
  
The crowd all went up as one, as one of our beaters whacked the bludger towards a Slytherin player who had to turn quickly to avoid it, and almost fell off his broom.  
  
"Way to hit!" Greg called. "Next time knock the git off his broom!"  
  
It suddenly occurred to me that I thought Greg would be an ideal beater- he'd love to hit things at people!  
  
Artie made a save, earning most of the crowd's cheers, and one of our chaser's had the quaffle and was zooming towards the goals when one of the Slytherin chasers banged into her, almost knocking her off her broom. The stadium erupted as Madame Janson called a foul, and one we had a free shot at goal. The goal went in, and we all jumped up and down waving our red flags and scarves.  
  
"Serves the dirty rats right." Martin said to me over the noise. "They play dirty and they'll lose in the end!"  
  
"I hope you're right." I said back, but he didn't hear me.  
  
There was a gasp from someone in our section. "Look at Conrad!" She called, and we all trained our eyes up to Conrad, who was racing towards the ground, his body flat along his broom his eyes straight ahead.  
  
"He's seen the snitch!" Someone else yelled.  
  
"COME ON CONRAD!" Another person yelled.  
  
We all urged on Conrad. The Slytherin seeker had seen Conrad go into his dive, and rightly guessed he'd spotted the snitch, but Conrad had a head start, and as fast as the seeker flew they weren't catching up enough! Conrad suddenly pulled upwards again, and then opened his hand to show the golden snitch!  
  
We all jumped up and down cheering. "Go Conrad! Go Gryffindoor!"  
  
It was only afterwards when we were walking back up to the school, still celebrating with our cheers extra loud when we were near any Slytherin student, that Martin complained about how quick the game had gone. "Only one goal scored!" He said unhappily.  
  
"But wasn't Conrad great?" I argued. "He'll be on the English side no worries. He got the snitch so quick!"  
  
Martin admitted he was. "I just was hoping for a higher scoring match." He said.  
  
Greg laughed and patted him on the back. "Don't worry. I'm sure we'll have a longer game sometime. But the main thing is we beat Slytherin!"  
  
Jenny met us at dinner, and observing our happy expressions she knew we'd beaten Slytherin. "You all look like you had fun." She said.  
  
"We did!" I replied. "Francine wondered where you were. You were the only one in the whole school not there!"  
  
Jenny looked surprised. "Really?"  
  
"Really." I confirmed.  
  
"Hmm...well I might have to make the next match then." She said, avoiding my eyes. "If everyone likes it I guess it can't be that bad!"  
  
"Yeah." I agreed, taking a big bit of my steak. "And tomorrow afternoon after DADA I'll come to the library with you and see if we can't discover who Merlin is, and why the ghost's council are making such a big secret of him!"  
  
Jenny looked grateful. "Thanks." She said simply.  
  
"No problems." I replied, just as simply. I was actually feeling a little guilty about my comments earlier. If I had of made her feel a little more welcome maybe she would have been more prepared to have come to the match? Sometimes though, she annoyed me so much that I forgot my promise to my mother and to Francine. However I had to admit, she was getting a bit better lately. 


	12. Who is Merlin?

CHAPTER TWELVE: Who is Merlin?  
  
"I can't believe how boring History of Magic is!" I complained as we made our way to our next class the following afternoon.  
  
"And with Binns being so old and all he's lived through it all so you'd think he'd make it a bit more exciting!" Martin added. "I just can't seem to remember the difference between Hilda the horrible, and Tilda the terrible."  
  
Jenny sighed, and shifted the huge load of books she was carrying from one arm to the other. "It's simple." She explained. "Hilda lived during the fifteen hundreds and she was more into muggle baiting than anything terrible like Tilda, who lived in the seventeen hundreds, and didn't confine her behavior merely to muggles, but also included witches and wizards!"  
  
"Oh yeah, that's so simple." Martin said, rolling his eyes, but we didn't continue our discussion because as we arrived at the DADA classroom so did Snape.  
  
He glared at us. "Running a little late again today Gryffindoors?" He asked coldly.  
  
"Sorry Sir," Martin said, hiding a grin. "We were up late last night celebrating, and even now we're still tired. Did you go to the game Sir? Wasn't it great?"  
  
I choked back a laugh, and I could tell even Jenny was trying not to laugh. Martin was right about one thing though: we had been up late the night before celebrating in the common room. Even Jenny had joined in the celebrations! Throughout the Transfiguration lesson that morning on Animagus and the strict registration process they had to go through we'd all been yawning. However for once the headmistress was lenient-I suppose because we'd beaten Slytherin- and she didn't tell us off for it. In potions, we were slightly more awake, which was lucky considering that Professor Selwyn decided to give us a quiz on different potions to see what we knew. When we'd all scored fairly low (except Jenny) he'd been so annoyed he'd given us an essay to write on whether or not it was possible to make a true love potion.  
  
"Get in the classroom Simms, Potter, Weasley." Snape snarled instead of answering. As we walked in Martin said to me in a loud whisper "I guess he didn't like the game much hey Sam?" Snape pretended not to hear.  
  
"Okay, class. Today we're going to talk about something some of you might think you're an expert on. We're going to talk about the baddest wizard who ever lived." Snape said, and then he nodded at Alforth who had his hand up.  
  
"Father and Grandfather claim that he was also the greatest." Alforth said.  
  
Snape's lip twitched for a moment, and there was a strange expression on his face. "I guess that's debatable." He finally said. "But for our purposes today, we're not going to discuss that."  
  
After Snape started talking I tuned out looking at Alforth carefully. We'd only seen him in classes really since he got put in Slytherin but he seemed happy. And unlike when he'd been in Gryffindoor with us he was more than willing to pick on us to our faces, like in Flying Lessons yesterday. So much for my idea about becoming his friend.  
  
"MR. POTTER!" Snape was yelling, and I jumped. "Let me guess-your father defeated Voldemort so you don't need to PAY ATTENTION!"  
  
"I was listening Sir!" I argued.  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindoor for lying." Snape replied. "And answer me this then Potter-what is it which kills a werewolf?"  
  
"Kills a werewolf?" I repeated confused. "I don't know sir, we're not up to that yet."  
  
"A silver bullet." Snape said slowly. "And ten more points from Gryffindoor for not knowing the answer. Now, pay attention Potter before you lose your house any more points."  
  
I bit my lip to keep quiet, and privately thanked Jenny for being so smart and earning us so many points in other classes to compensate for all the ones Snape so unfairly took from us!  
  
*****  
  
"Ready?" Jenny asked after DADA ended. "I'm sure we'll find out who Merlin is and why the ghost's council were so secretive about the whole thing."  
  
"Sure." I agreed, not very enthusiastic, but knowing I'd promised to help. For my own part I was wondering whether the Merlin they were talking about WAS the Merlin from muggle stories, or whether he was a real wizard who had lived in our world. It just seemed strange that neither Jenny nor I had heard of him if the later was the case!  
  
"Ready for what?" Martin asked overhearing.  
  
"We're going to the library to see whether we can find out who Merlin is." Jenny answered, hesitantly, eyeing him suspiciously.  
  
"You know I was thinking last night actually," Martin said. "I seem to recall reading something once about Merlin working in conjunction with another famous wizard-the one who was the maker of the philosopher's stone. Although Merlin didn't work on the stone with him- it was something else! But for some reason whatever it was I was reading seemed sketchy on the details about Merlin..it was almost as if the writer wasn't able to give them?"  
  
I frowned. "I've heard of the stone-something about eternal life or something, but I can't remember who it was who made it." I said. "I know it was destroyed years ago because Voldemort tried to steal it and I know that my Dad was involved, and yours too Jenny, and I know-"  
  
"Nicholas Flamel!" Jenny exclaimed, interrupting me.  
  
Martin and I both gaped at her, and she explained in a lower tone. "Nicholas Flamel worked with Dumbeldore on the stone. So that means it's Flamel who worked with Merlin on something. Does that sound right Martin?"  
  
He looked thoughtful and then nodded. "It rings a bell. So we can look up him, as well as Merlin then?"  
  
"We?" Jenny asked. "Are you coming to the library to help too?"  
  
"Well what else would I do?" Martin said, trying to sound casual. "Homework?"  
  
But both Jenny and I saw through his attitude and knew that he wanted to help, and that he was as curious about Merlin and the ghost's council as we were!  
  
*****  
  
"It's no use!" Jenny cried, about four hours later. "I can't even see anymore my eyes are so tired."  
  
I yawned. "And I'm hungry. We only ate quickly at dinner because we wanted to get back here!"  
  
"And I hate this place." Martin added, slamming the huge book he was reading shut so hard that the sound reverberated through the huge library.  
  
"I guess we should give up for now." Jenny said with a sigh.  
  
We put our books back and left the library. As we walked Jenny told us that it was only a matter of time before we worked out who Merlin was, and that all it needed was simply perseverance. Martin grinned and asked me "Has she always been such a nerd?"  
  
Rather than answer directly I said "Ten to one she'll find out who the real Merlin is before either of us!"  
  
Jenny went red, but hurried on so we could only see her back, but by the way she walked I had a feeling my comment had made her proud.  
  
"Ten to one hey?" Martin mused. "Okay Sam, let's make a real bet. If you or I find out who Merlin is first I win, if Jenny does you win."  
  
"Win what?" I asked, curious despite myself.  
  
"The bet. The winner choses a dare for the loser." Martin replied. "And it has to be a good dare, a proper dare."  
  
I didn't hesitate. "You're on Simms!"  
  
*****  
  
In the next few weeks we spend lots of our spare time in the library- something not unusual for Jenny, but certainly not the place Martin or I would have imagined us spending time. The teachers piled on the work as the Christmas break approached, and between that, Quidditch, and Merlin we had little time for anything else. During a potions lesson Professor Selwyn mentioned the elixir of life, and Martin, Jenny and I exchanged glances.  
  
"Professor, when you're talking about the elixir of life, were you talking about the Philosopher's stone and Nicholas Flamel?" Jenny asked.  
  
"Sort of. I guess that's one example of that. But in general elixirs of life don't work. Does anyone know why?" The Professor replied.  
  
A Ravenclaw first year put up her hand. "Because they are selfish potions." She said.  
  
The Professor nodded. "Of course a lot of potions are selfish, but something like this is extremely selfish, and hence it can backfire more often than not." He explained.  
  
"Do you know Nicholas Flamel's work well Professor?" Jenny persisted.  
  
"Well enough." The Professor replied. "Anyway elixirs of life are very complicated even if they were to work-"  
  
"Professor, have you heard of Merlin?" Jenny asked.  
  
"The magician?" The Professor looked confused.  
  
"No, the wizard." Jenny said.  
  
"I think you've got the story back to front-Merlin was a magician. A muggle tale. Now back to what I was discussing..." The Professor said.  
  
I sat there thinking: even a Professor didn't know who Merlin was, and this seemed really strange to me. What was the big mystery about Merlin?  
  
*****  
  
"Potter!" Alforth called to me one afternoon as I was on my way down to join Jenny and Martin after flying lessons. Now that Professor Janson was back they were a lot more enjoyable. The Slytherin's weren't as willing to make fun of us in class as Professor Janson didn't hesitate to take points off them. I'd been lost in my own little world contemplating the quiz we had coming up in Herbs on dangerous herbs. Herbs classes were getting a lot more interesting now, as Professor Sprout had learnt to deal with the snide comments the Slytherin students always threw at her. She still sometimes got a funny look on her face when the subject was brought up, or alluded to, but it was mostly better.  
  
Alforth was with Carlos, and I sighed. "Yes Alforth?"  
  
"Slytherin are playing Hufflepuff today and we're going to win by heaps, and then we'll play you after Christmas to see who finishes where on the ladder." He told me.  
  
The last few weeks had been filled with Quidditch games, and currently Gryffindoor were sitting second on the ladder and Slytherin first, with Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw first and third respectively. For every game the whole school turned out and barracked at the top of their lungs.  
  
"You wish you'd win. Hufflepuff will wipe the floor with you." I said automatically.  
  
Alforth snorted. "For someone who thinks they know it all you don't know very much about Quidditch!" He said.  
  
I was about to comment on that first accusation, but instead I smiled. "Well we'll see." I said, and I turned and walked off. Nonetheless I heard Alforth's words to Carlos: "Father says the Potters have always thought they were great!" My face turned red with fury, but I didn't turn around. I arrived at the library fuming.  
  
"Bloody Alforth." I muttered to Jenny. "I'm glad he got resorted. He really does belong there!"  
  
She raised an eyebrow, but didn't question me any further.  
  
Martin was doing the readings for DADA and he said, "I am too glad about it being the Christmas break next week to care about that stupid fool. Although with all the work Snape's been giving us, plus that essay for Transfiguration I won't be having much of a holiday!" Snape and the headmistress had been the only teachers to give us holiday homework.  
  
I sighed, and pulled out another book on famous wizards hoping for a mention of Merlin. But there was none. I shut it with another sigh, looking forward to the next week and no more reading! 


	13. The summons

Chapter Thirteen: The Summons!  
  
"Don't forget you two-see if you can find out anything about Merlin over the Christmas break!" Jenny told us as we arrived on platform nine and three-quarters for our holidays.  
  
"Merry Christmas to you too." Martin muttered, but Jenny didn't seem to hear. Of course the moment I saw my parents all thoughts of Merlin went out of my head.  
  
"Mum! Dad!" I called, and I hurried over to them.  
  
"Sam! You've grown these few months!" Mum said fondly.  
  
"So have you!" Aunt Hermoine said, gathering Jenny into her arms, like Mum had with me. I saw Martin wave goodbye as he and his parents left, and I waved back.  
  
"What's the bet he doesn't do any of his holiday homework?" Jenny said to me, noticing me wave.  
  
I shrugged.  
  
"So, how's the Gryffindoor Quidditch team coming along?" Uncle Ron asked us, as we all began to walk.  
  
"We're currently second. It's been a brilliant season so far!" I said, and I began to give all the highlights to both Dad and Uncle Ron. Behind me I heard Jenny giving Mum and Aunt Hermoine the news of classes and what she'd learnt.  
  
Soon we arrived at where my parents had parked their car. Because Dad had been brought up in the muggle world he was more than happy to do things the muggle way-like drive through the crowded London streets in a muggle car. Aunt Hermoine had been brought up the same way-both her parents were muggles, and therefore she was the same. It had been quite a struggle for her to convince Uncle Ron that having a car was more practical than apperating and using Floo powder all the time-it helped them blend in she argued. We all said our goodbyes and got in our respective cars, with Jenny hissing at me not to forget.  
  
My parents and I lived in an outer suburb of London because they both worked for the Ministry and wanted to be near it. Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermoine and Jenny lived further out in the country near the rest of the Weasley clan, and traveled into London for work each day.  
  
As we drove along I said "Dad, how come Snape hates us so much?"  
  
"Snape? Then Ron was right!" Dad said more to himself than to me. In a louder voice he said, "Snape hates us because my Dad saved his life, and so did I and your Aunt Hermoine once. But really he also hates everyone Sam."  
  
"Your Dad's right." Mum said, turning round in her seat to smile at me. "Snape used to give us horrible essays and tests-and your father wasn't even in that class with us!"  
  
"He seems to like the Slytherin's just fine." I argued. "He never takes points off them.."  
  
"Well they're his house, he wouldn't would he?" Dad asked, frowning at all the traffic.  
  
"Alforth seems to be one of his favorites-apparently he liked his Dad quite a lot. But the way Alforth was speaking about his Dad, well he didn't sound very nice to me!"  
  
"Alforth Malfoy?" Dad demanded.  
  
"Yeah." I said.  
  
"You've spoken to him?" Dad asked, his voice strange.  
  
"Sure, he was put in Gryffindoor for a bit, but then his Dad complained so much that the headmistress agreed to resort him, and then the hat put him in Slytherin where he belongs." I explained.  
  
"Sam, I thought I told you not to associate with Alforth." Dad said.  
  
"Well I wasn't associating really..It's not like we're friends or anything." I argued, as we turned into our driveway.  
  
"I'm glad. I've told you Sam-the Malfoy's are not the sort of people you want to be friends with." Dad said.  
  
I didn't respond, as we went inside. As much as I loved Hogwarts I was glad to be in my comfortable, familiar house again. Later that night, after I had gone to bed, I was thirsty, and got up to get a drink, and on my way back from the kitchen I heard my parents speaking. When I heard my name, I stopped and listened.  
  
"Sam told you he's not friends with Malfoy Harry. That should be more than enough for you." Mum said.  
  
"I trust him of course." Dad said. "I just wish that he hadn't even spoken to Malfoy."  
  
"Well they're in the same year so they're bound to run across one another." Mum said diplomatically.  
  
"I know Cho." Dad said. "But I'm convinced that the Malfoy's had more to do with that thing with Fudge trying to make himself into a Lord Voldemort years back."  
  
"Be that as it may Malfoy's not going to do anything at school that will concern Sam." Mum said.  
  
"I know. I can't help but worry though. I've just got this feeling, and I can't explain it Cho, but I feel like Sam's in danger from something." Dad said. I could tell by his voice that he really believed it.  
  
"Stop worrying Harry." Mum said. "I'm going to bed, are you coming?"  
  
I hurried back to my room with my glass of water hoping they didn't know I'd been there. My parents had never had secrets from me, and I knew the story about Fudge, but the news that the Malfoys were involved was new to me. As I drifted off to sleep I wondered about Dad's concern that I was in danger....  
  
*****  
  
The week and a half we were given for our Christmas holidays seemed to fly by. Before I knew it we were due back at school in a two days and I hadn't even began my homework. I'd been too busy having fun with my parents and celebrating Christmas. We'd gone into the city to see the muggle Christmas Carols, and we'd gone to movies, and had a great time. I finally sat down with my transfiguration book and started on my essay, however I hadn't done much when an owl arrived from Jenny.  
  
"Dear Sam,  
  
I hope you've been enjoying your Christmas break. I've taken the opportunity to catch up on some extra readings I'd been planning to do. My parents were surprised that you all didn't come up for Christmas here. Grandmother was sure you'd be here, but apparently your parents thought it might be nice to spend some time in the city, and do some of the muggle things. I'm jealous because it means you might have a start on me in Muggle studies if you chose to do it. Of course, with Mum being brought up a muggle and all I can't be too far behind! Mum and Dad have noticed my studying efforts, and Dad says I'm Mum's clone. I said if I get the marks she did I don't mind. He looked thoughtful and said that was all well and good, but that he also hoped I was having fun at Hogwarts like he had! Maybe I should lighten up a bit? Anyway, the point of this owl is that I found out some things about Merlin! According to Mum he was mostly interested in studying the dark arts, and he usually collaborated with someone, and chose for his name not to be mentioned, as he was an intensely private person-which is why we can't find anything! She seems to think he spent awhile over in America studying dark arts there. However he was also very good in things such as charms, and wizard legend has it that someone saw him charm something up when he was over there, and asked his name, and when he said Merlin they went off and wrote about Merlin the Magician. So because he's so private that's why nobody knows much about him! Mum did suggest, though, we ask our Charms teacher since not only was he a dark arts specialist, but perhaps also he knew a lot about charms. We'll have to ask Professor Horring when we get back to Hogwarts. Anyway, I am almost out of parchment, so I'll see you on the train in a few days.  
  
Jenny.  
  
P.S. DO YOUR HOMEWORK SAM!"  
  
I grinned at the postscript. Typical Jenny! But the rest of the letter interested me-so Merlin was a wizard, and if he worked on dark arts he must have been a good wizard, which made it seem even stranger that he didn't like people knowing much about him! Well when we got back to Hogwarts at least we would know where to look.  
  
*****  
  
"SAM! How was your holiday?" Martin asked a few days later as we greeted each other at the train station. I'd said goodbye to my parents and hurried onto the train to see whether he or Jenny were there yet. I'd found him comfortable in a carriage.  
  
"Smashing. Yours?" I asked.  
  
"Brilliant yeah!" Martin replied. "Where's the nerd?"  
  
"She's not here yet..and Martin, I think you might owe me a dare." I replied smugly, ignoring his jibe.  
  
"What? She found out about Merlin?" Martin asked.  
  
I told him what Jenny had told me. "Ask Horring?" He groaned. "Do we care about Merlin enough to voluntarily speak to that sod?"  
  
Jenny arrived then and heard the last comment. "I don't know about you Martin," She said. "But I sure do."  
  
Martin glanced at me and raised an eyebrow questioningly.  
  
"Well I wouldn't mind finding out more-even if it means we have to speak to him." I admitted.  
  
Martin sighed. "Fine. Have it your way. We'll ask Horring the moment we get back to school!" He said.  
  
However, as it turned out, we didn't get the chance. We'd only just entered the building when Nearly-headless Nick came floating over to us. "Children," He said dramatically. "I'm here to tell you that you've been summoned."  
  
"Summoned?" Jenny repeated, looking at us confused. But we were just as confused as she was.  
  
"To the ghost's council. Be there tonight at midnight sharp. We're meeting in the auditorium since you'll be able to find that better than our usual meeting place. Make sure you're there children, believe me." And he floated off, leaving us staring after him our mouths agape. A summons to the ghost's council? What on earth was it about? 


	14. The trial

Chapter fourteen: The trial.  
  
"What on earth was all that about?" I asked, as Nearly-headless Nick floated off. In the crowds of students returning from the holidays Nearly- headless Nick's summons hadn't been noticed.  
  
"Who knows? But I'm bloody starved." Martin replied, leading the way into the great hall for dinner.  
  
"Hey Sam, Jenny, Martin!" Greg called, as we went to sit down near him.  
  
"Hey Greg!" I said.  
  
"We missed you at Christmas dinner. Did Jenny tell you what I did to Paul?" Greg asked, grinning.  
  
I glanced at Jenny who was rolling her eyes. "No." I said.  
  
"We- me and Georgia- gave him a special mince pie..." Greg explained. "It turned his skin bright green. I wanted to decorate him with red tinsel so he'd look all christmassy, but my idea was vetoed."  
  
"I wonder why that was. Although-" Francine said glancing over towards Paul who wasn't paying attention to the conversation "-I have to admit it was pretty funny."  
  
"One of my better ideas if I do say so myself." Greg said, leaning back in his chair with a smirk of satisfaction on his face.  
  
"One of?" Martin asked, interested. "I've been meaning to ask you-"  
  
"STUDENTS?" The headmistress called from the teacher's table. "Before we begin the welcome back feast I want to take this opportunity to make a few announcements. Firstly-from now on the corridor on the fifth floor will be off limits to all students. Anyone caught there will be in very big trouble. Secondly-due to an unfortunate illness Professor Sprout will be absent for the rest of the year, and as we are unlikely to be able to engage another teacher at this time of the year other teachers will take turns in teaching it. And now-enjoy your meals!"  
  
Jenny nudged me and whispered "What's the bet that's got something to do with Patty and her smart comments?"  
  
"Wouldn't surprise me." I admitted. "But if she didn't do anything wrong she should stand up for herself!"  
  
"Not everyone can." Jenny said, a strange look on her face. "Oh-and tomorrow after Charms we should ask Professor Horring about Merlin!"  
  
This made me think about the summons for that night-could it have something to do with Merlin?  
  
*****  
  
After dinner we all gathered round in the Gryffindoor common room discussing our holidays. I noticed that Paul was sitting very close to the female prefect talking, and I asked the other Weasleys about it.  
  
"Yeah," Francine said, glancing at him. "I think our Paul has a crush on Sandy.."  
  
"Hmmmm." Greg said thoughtfully, but Francine shook her head.  
  
"Don't even think anything Greg. Honestly you're getting worse. And wait until Georgia gets here next year-it's going to get worse!"  
  
"Hey I saw Alforth before and you should see the size of the bruise on his cheek!" Alex said suddenly.  
  
We all turned to him in shock. "A bruise?" Jenny repeated.  
  
"Massive. I asked him what happened and he was pretty rude about it." Alex confirmed.  
  
"Alforth being rude-I don't believe it." Martin snorted.  
  
"Do you think it could have been his dad? I mean he was pretty cut up with him for not being put in Gryffindoor first of all!" I suggested.  
  
Francine looked thoughtful, and then shook her head. "Nah, they're bad and all but they usually stick together." She said. "Anyway, as much as I love to gossip about the Malfoy family I've got to finish off that holiday homework for Snape. And chances are there are a few others here who haven't done all their holiday homework either." She looked pointedly at Greg.  
  
Greg made a huge show of getting up. "She's right though-I've got to finish off a few things."  
  
Soon students were going to bed, or stuck in their books, and as the time approached midnight we were getting a bit nervous. Henry had gone up to bed- stuffed from the meal, but Alex was still sitting there, and as much as we liked him we knew there was no way we could take him to the ghost's council meeting with us! He didn't seem at all tired as he talked about Quidditch and homework. At quarter to twelve I knew we had to make a move then, and Jenny and I locked eyes desperately.  
  
"Oh darn!" Jenny said, and we looked at her confused.  
  
"I left my textbook in the Great Hall.." She said.  
  
I jumped up. "We better run and get it, and then we can get to bed." I offered.  
  
Martin stood as well. "I guess I'll come too, although I'd rather go to sleep.." He looked at Alex pointedly.  
  
"Yeah, well as much as I'd love to come I think I might get to bed instead." Alex said, with a yawn.  
  
Once outside the common room we hurried towards the auditorium. "And to think," Jenny panted as we ran. "I could be doing readings for class now!"  
  
"Oh wow! Wouldn't that have been a fun night?" Martin teased her.  
  
"Well when you get terrible marks-" Jenny began, but then she stopped. "Yeah, well I guess there are better things to do!"  
  
Martin just gaped at her, but I remembered in her owl she'd mentioned that maybe she needed to lighten up a bit?  
  
We arrived at the auditorium and stopped. "Now what?" I asked.  
  
The door opened and Nearly-headless Nick looked out. "Oh good, you're on time. Thank god you are you know-it would have been bad for you if you were late!"  
  
"Sir Nick, what's this all about?" Jenny asked politely.  
  
He sighed. "You'll see, you'll see. Come on in." He said.  
  
As we walked into the auditorium I gasped in shock. The ghost's council had arranged tables so that the Friar was sitting at one up the top, and the others at tables on the side. To me it gave the appearance of a courtroom.  
  
"They are here." Nearly-headless Nick announced.  
  
"Yes." The friar said, and he smiled at us. "How was your Christmas children? I hope the teachers didn't give you too much homework."  
  
"Not too much." Jenny replied, seeming to be the only one of us who could speak.  
  
"Well Friar, let's get this show on the road." Said the Baron.  
  
"Right, right." The friar said, sounding strangely uncomfortable. "Children we'll try to make this as quick as we can."  
  
"What exactly is this?" Jenny demanded.  
  
"Rudeness." The baron snapped, but the Friar shushed him.  
  
"What this is, my dear, is a trial." The friar explained.  
  
"A trial?" I burst out with. "What on earth are you talking about?"  
  
"It's merely a formality really." The friar said. "You see when you came upon our meeting the other month we were speaking about something very important."  
  
"Merlin." Martin said. "What's the big secret about Merlin? We've looked everywhere to find information on him and we can't find any!"  
  
"I told you!" The baron yelled. "I told you children couldn't keep their noses out of things which didn't concern them. If you ask me this is as good as a guilty plea!"  
  
Some of the other ghosts nodded in agreement.  
  
"My dear Baron everyone is entitled to a fair trial." The friar said. "Everyone!"  
  
"They're crazy." Martin whispered to me. I nodded slightly-I couldn't help but agree with him there!  
  
"Okay-let the trial begin!" The friar said. "Baron?"  
  
The Baron flew over towards us. "You've just admitted that you have been researching Merlin correct?"  
  
Jenny shrugged. "So?"  
  
"So?" The baron repeated coldly. "So this means that your guilty and this trial is a complete waste of time!"  
  
"OBJECTION!" Nearly-headless Nick called. "He is putting words into the mouths of the defendants."  
  
The friar considered this. "Objection upheld. Prosecution will refrain from attempting to lead the defendants."  
  
"What are we on trial for anyway?" Jenny asked. "Shouldn't you read the charges out at the beginning if this is a proper trial?"  
  
"You're on trial for attempting to find out the secret of Merlin." The friar explained. "Merlin is meant to be a secret between only the ghosts here-he doesn't appreciate publicity you see, and he has asked us to try you for this."  
  
"Trying to find out about him?" Jenny repeated with a grin. "That's not a crime!"  
  
"Section 10 paragraph 1675 of the Ghost's Code." The Baron snapped.  
  
"But we're not ghosts!" Jenny argued. "So technically we can't be covered by the code!"  
  
The ghosts all looked at each other, and a few made muttered comments. The Friar pulled out a huge volume and flicked through the pages and read.  
  
"I motion that the defendants comments be struck from the record for the jury as they were spoken out of turn." The baron called. "And further I motion that the admission of guilt-"  
  
"Enough." The friar said, looking up. "Baron-the children are right. We can't try them for contravening laws they are not even obliged to follow."  
  
The baron's face turned a silvery red. "WHAT?" He cried. "Friar-"  
  
But the Friar was adamant. "Sir Nick, show the children out. This court is over!"  
  
Nearly-headless Nick ushered us back outside. "Goodnight children." He said, closing the door on us and leaving us outside speechless.  
  
We started the walk back up towards the common room.  
  
"Can you believe this?" Martin asked. "This just makes me want to find out more about Merlin. In fact, it even makes me want to speak to that git Horring to find out if he knows anything about it!"  
  
"Horring's not that bad." Jenny argued.  
  
"Sure. All the girls say that." Martin replied making a face.  
  
"Who cares about Horring?" I asked. "The thing we should be thinking about here is what the hell is so mysterious about Merlin?"  
  
Jenny nodded. "Yeah, I think we might be spending a lot more time in the library soon."  
  
Martin sighed. "The library again..."  
  
We reached the fat lady, and gave her the password: "Jigglebiggleboo" and went through into the common room.  
  
"Now I'm getting to bed. After class tomorrow we'll have to go to the library-"  
  
"Not tomorrow. We're playing Slytherin again!" Martin said.  
  
Jenny sighed. "Fine-the next day then."  
  
As I fell asleep that night I thought about the "trial" and wondered why Merlin was so important, and so secretive! 


	15. Martin gets a dare

Chapter Fifteen: Martin gets a dare.  
  
The next morning on my way to breakfast I remembered something: Martin had been wrong about Jenny not finding out who Merlin was (although we still didn't know very much!) therefore he owed me a dare.  
  
"I thought you might forget that." Martin said when I mentioned it. "But I'm game for anything-what do I have to do?"  
  
I sighed. "Well I've just got to fine tune a few things, but more than likely the dare will have something to do with Snape." I explained.  
  
Martin frowned, but then shrugged, wanting to act like the whole thing didn't bother him in the least.  
  
"That's crazy." Jenny whispered to me overhearing. "Snape's not the sort of person you want to mess about with Sam-especially when he doesn't like you already."  
  
"Relax Jenny, he won't have a clue." I said to her, biting into my sausage with relish.  
  
"Nonetheless I wish you'd reconsider-playing a dare on Snape is like waving a red flag in front of a bull." She said unhappily.  
  
Greg overheard this last bit. "Who's playing a trick on Snape?" He demanded.  
  
"Weren't you?" Martin asked eagerly.  
  
"I was.." Greg said, with a sigh. "But something went wrong, and it's on hold for a bit. But you're getting me off the topic-who's playing a trick on Snape?"  
  
"Nobody." Jenny said.  
  
I sighed. "Nobody." I agreed. But privately I wasn't agreeing at all. I was actually imagining the look on Snape's face when Martin did his thing.  
  
*****  
  
During the History of Magic I tuned out from the lecture on how the Plague muggles believe was an illness was really something cooked up by a wizard named Derrick the Dastardly to get revenge for the fact that the muggles had imprisoned his wife for being a witch. Instead I thought about the plan I had for Martin's dare. I noticed that Jenny was eyeing me thoughtfully, and pretended to be listening to the lecture. My plan was for Martin to disrupt Snape's exam in DADA later that week, but for Snape not to know that it was him (I didn't want to get him into too much trouble!).  
  
As we were walking to DADA Jenny said to me "Sam, I hope you're really not considering some stupid dare. Martin could get into a lot of trouble."  
  
"He won't!" I assured her. "Relax, it'll be fun-that's all."  
  
Martin listened to all this with a grin. "Listen Jenny, I'm the one who's doing it, and I'm not scared, so there's no reason for you to be scared."  
  
"I'm not scared." Jenny snapped. "I just wish for once you two would use your brains!" And she stalked off in front of us.  
  
"Have you worked it all out yet Sam?" Alex asked eagerly.  
  
"Not quite-I've got some of the details to go, but that's okay. I'll let you know tonight after dinner." I said.  
  
We got to the DADA classroom before the Slytherin's did. Jenny suddenly remembered Alforth's bruise. "I wonder.." She said.  
  
"He probably had a fight with his brother or something." I said.  
  
  
  
"Or he ran into a door or fell down a flight of stairs hey Sam?" Jenny asked sarcastically. I was about to tell her that it was possible but the Slytherins arrived then. We all looked at Alforth. On his cheek was a faded bruise. He sensed us looking at him and glared our way.  
  
"What the hell are you staring at?" He snapped.  
  
"What happened to you?" Martin asked. "Mummy or Daddy get mad at ickle bitty Alforth?"  
  
"Simms I am going to kill you." Alforth snarled, and he drew his wand out from his pocket.  
  
"What on earth is going on here?" A voice asked from the doorway.  
  
Alforth put his wand back into his pocket. "Nothing sir." He said sulkily.  
  
"Hmmm." Snape replied, striding to the front of the room. "Maybe you're not too young for a duelling club after all..."  
  
"A what sir?" One of the Slytherin girls asked.  
  
"Nevermind. If we have one you'll know what it is." Snape said. "Now I believe you've all got essays to hand in to me."  
  
*****  
  
As we were walking out of the class Alforth grabbed Martin's arm and hissed, "I won't forget what you said back there Simms. You'll pay for that."  
  
Martin snorted. "Oh no, Don't scare me Malfoy!"  
  
Alforth shook his arm. "You think you're so damn tough, but I know you'll crack."  
  
"Crack?" Martin repeated, and he shook his arm loose. "Make like a hockey game and get the puck out of here Malfoy."  
  
Alforth shrugged, and moved away. "But mark my words Simms, I'll pay you back for this, if it's the last thing I do."  
  
"Great," I muttered as Alforth and his friends walked off. "Jenny's got Patty for an enemy, and you've got Alforth. Honestly!"  
  
"Well you've got Snape?" Martin offered. "Feel better now?"  
  
"Yeah much better thanks." I replied sarcastically.  
  
*****  
  
"Well Sam, are you going to spill it or not?" Martin demanded that night. He, Alex, Henry, Jenny, Alana, Katy, Amanda and Michelle and I were seated in a corner of the common room.  
  
"Okay," I announced as grandly as I could. "Your dare, should you chose to accept it Martin Simms-"  
  
"-You know damn well I will!" Martin interrupted and everyone laughed.  
  
"You're dare," I said again. "In two days time we're having a test in DADA correct?"  
  
Nods all round.  
  
"Well you're dare is to get us out of that test." I explained.  
  
"SAM!" Jenny said. "You can't do that-I've studied hard for that test."  
  
That got a few laughs, but I was determined. "Sorry Jenny." I said.  
  
"No problems." Martin said confidently. "Um just one question though: how?"  
  
  
  
"That's the dare you twit." I replied. "You've got to work out how to do it- and preferably without getting caught."  
  
Martin's face fell. "Geez Sam, could you make it any harder?" He asked angrily.  
  
"It's not that hard." I said surprised.  
  
"Right." Martin muttered. "Excuse me people-I've got some things to do."  
  
And he left the room, leaving us looking puzzled.  
  
"I thought he'd love that dare." Alex said looking confused.  
  
"Well," said Michelle quietly. "It was a pretty hard dare wasn't it? How's he going to get us all out of the test without getting caught?"  
  
"Michelle's right Sam." Jenny agreed. "I don't think it's possible."  
  
I frowned, a bit annoyed. "Well let Martin work that out why don't we?" I asked.  
  
*****  
  
The next day at breakfast I noticed that Martin wasn't speaking to me. Maybe my dare had been a bit over the top? "A BIT?" Jenny asked, not able to keep her voice down when I questioned her.  
  
"Shh!" I hissed at her. "I was just thinking that's all. But he said he'd do anything, so this is his chance to prove it."  
  
"Honestly Sam, you can be so pathetic sometimes." Jenny said, and she too turned away from me.  
  
I drank my orange juice silently wondering where all the taste from the food had gone that morning. I decided to speak to Martin on the way out to the greenhouse where Herbology would be taught, but as I was leaving the Great Hall Paul got hold of me, and wanted to know how I was enjoying Hogwarts. "Are they piling on the work yet?" He asked. "Although being first year students I guess they wouldn't too much would they?"  
  
"No, they haven't." I said, anxious to leave.  
  
But Paul was just as anxious to talk. "I promised my family I'd keep an eye on you and Jenny, but I have to confess I've neglected my duty a bit so far, haven't I?"  
  
"No, you've been fine. We're fine." I said, wishing he'd finish.  
  
He sighed. "Well, if you need anything you know you can come to me don't you? Just because I'm a prefect doesn't mean I'm not human! Although Greg might disagree." He smiled at his little joke, and I smiled too.  
  
"Will do Paul." I said. "But at the moment I've got to run. I don't want to be late for Herbology."  
  
When I got to the greenhouse Martin was already seated between Alex and Henry and he didn't glance my way. 'Darn!' I thought unhappily. 'He's really annoyed with me about this dare thing. As soon as I get the chance to speak to him I better call it off!'  
  
"Good morning class!" Professor Horring said happily as he strode into the room.  
  
I felt myself groan. Not him!  
  
"You know I've always wanted to teach Herbology. I've had many experiences with herbs. I used to work in a magic herb shop years ago when I was only a young wizard. I was working on my Masters of Magic and I needed something to help support me. The witch I was working for was a cranky old thing-she claimed that I put the wrong dates on herbs and nearly killed people, but I knew the truth-she was jealous because I knew more than her."  
  
I glanced over at Martin-normally the two of us would be having trouble keeping from laughing at this point, but he was staring straight ahead.  
  
Jenny however was writing busily on her parchment.  
  
I bit my lip to keep from laughing. Was she really taking notes on this dribble? But then she passed the parchment over to me and I read it: HE was responsible for the students getting sick here-not Sprout! It all fits in when you think about it! And if we're going to be honest he doesn't exactly have many brains does he?  
  
I wrote back: I never thought I'd see you critisicng him, and I sure never thought I'd see you write notes in class! But yes, you could have a point there. Do we tell anyone? I mean, it's awfully unfair for Sprout to be off "sick" over it when it wasn't her fault at all, isn't it?  
  
She considered what I wrote and then wrote back: I'll have to think about it. P.S Make up with Martin-the two of you are miserable.  
  
I frowned, and didn't reply to that one, but I had made up my mind to speak to Martin anyway. I got my chance after Herbology as we walked to Charms (MORE Horring!). He was reluctant to speak to me, but I ignored his reluctance.  
  
"Listen Martin I know you're mad at me about that dare, and I'm sorry-maybe I did get carried away with it, so if you don't want to do it I won't think you're a-"  
  
"-I admit I was a bit annoyed about it last night Sam." Martin interrupted. "However during the lecture on how Horring is an expert on pretty much everything I had an idea. Tomorrow's DADA class is going to be the most interesting one all year!"  
  
My eyes lit up. "It is? What are you planning?" I asked.  
  
"You're going to have to wait and see." Martin replied mysteriously. "But let's just say I can promise you fireworks Sam. But anyway, I want you to know I'm not mad at you now."  
  
"Great." I said relieved as we walked up the hill back towards the castle. And I couldn't wait until tomorrow and DADA. It sounded like the class was going to be a lot of fun.  
  
As we walked into charms Jenny whispered to me "Glad you two are talking again. Especially considering we've got to get back into the library to work out who Merlin is soon."  
  
I groaned. "Honestly Jenny you're amazing." I said.  
  
She laughed. "I'm taking that as a compliment Sam." She said.  
  
I didn't tell her that it actually was a compliment. 


	16. Fireworks in Snape's class

Chapter Sixteen: Fireworks in Snape's class.  
  
"Right, well I've just graded the half year exams, and I have to say I'm quite disappointed about the low grades." Professor Binns said. "Only one student remembered the five main causes of the civil war between the elves and wizards in 1616 despite the fact that I read the entire thing out in the first class! And only one student remembered that it was the giant Godric the Ginormous who caused the earthquake in San Francisco at the start of the nineteen hundreds." He shook his head. "Jennifer Weasley scored a perfect 100. Congratulations, and fifteen points to Gryffindoor for this achievement. As for the rest of you if you want to make up for your dismal exam results, perhaps you might want to get a good mark on this next assignment. I want, in no less than two pieces of parchment, an informative piece on the wizard you consider to be the most influential ever."  
  
A funny look crossed Jenny's face and her hand shot up. "Yes?" Binns asked her.  
  
"Professor, I was wondering whether-seeing as how you're so smart when it comes to these things-do you know much about Merlin?" She asked.  
  
Professor Binns frowned slightly, and it looked almost as though he was struggling over something. "Yes I know a little about Merlin. I met him once just after he returned from America. Merlin was an intensely private person, a lot of the work he has done has been published under a different name. I suppose with all the stories about Merlin the magician, he thought nobody would ever take Merlin the wizard seriously? He was very interested in the dark arts, in fact that is what he studied over in America. But after he came back from America he was different. It wasn't soon after that he virtually disappeared from public life..In fact his death only raised a few comments in the community because he had been a recluse for so many years."  
  
Martin and I exchanged glances.  
  
"So has anyone ever wrote anything on him? Like a biography or something?" Jenny asked.  
  
"No. And nobody ever will. Merlin cast a spell, a curse, for whoever would write about him. Therefore nobody's game to do it." Professor Binns concluded.  
  
"Wow!" Martin whispered as we left the classroom a little while later. "A curse! No wonder we can't find anything!"  
  
"I wonder why he'd do that." Jenny said. "If he was as smart as everyone seems to think isn't it strange that he didn't want anyone writing about him? Maybe I should do my essay on him..."  
  
"You can't!" Henry said overhearing this last bit. "You'll be cursed."  
  
"Ridiculous." Jenny scoffed, but she didn't sound completely convinced.  
  
"Henry's right." Alana said. "Don't write on him please Jenny."  
  
"Well I was thinking of writing on Dumbledore anyway." Jenny admitted, as we reached the DADA classroom. "Or maybe I could write on Voldemort. I know he was bad and all, but bad can still be influential."  
  
Alforth and the Slytherins were already in the classroom. "What were you saying about Voldemort?" Alforth demanded of Jenny. His bruise was almost gone now.  
  
"None of your business big nose." Martin snapped, but Alforth ignored him, and stared at Jenny, who relented.  
  
"We've been given an essay to write for History of Magic about who we consider to be the most influential wizard ever." She explained.  
  
Alforth snorted. "And how about you Potter? Going to write about Daddy, famous Harry Potter, the boy who lived and all that crap?" He asked sarcastically.  
  
"I don't think so." I said, frowning. "I was thinking-"  
  
"-YOU were thinking and Miss Weasley didn't even interrupt?" Snape asked, a smile on his lips.  
  
I frowned again, wanting to tell him that no, Jenny hadn't, but he had, however I didn't say anything.  
  
"Okay class, I believe we have a test to get on with." Snape said.  
  
I glanced at Martin out of the corner of my eye, but he was staring ahead with no real expression on his face. Despite his comments the day before I wondered whether or not he would really be going through with his dare to interrupt the class. As Snape was handing out the tests, with an evil look on his face, there was a knock on the door.  
  
"YES?" Snape barked, clearly annoyed at the interruption.  
  
A girl I recognised as a fourth year Ravenclaw stuck her head into the room. "Professor Snape, the headmistress would like to see you right now. It's very important."  
  
Snape frowned, and then nodded. "Class get on with this test while I'm gone."  
  
After he left the room I turned to Martin. "That was it?" I asked softly, annoyed. "I thought you said-"  
  
"-That wasn't it Sam!" He said, looking a bit annoyed himself. "In fact that actually kind of ruins things."  
  
"Ruins things how?" I asked, still in a low tone.  
  
"Do you two mind?" Alforth asked. "Some of us are trying to do our tests here."  
  
We both snorted, and then put our heads down. Snape certainly hadn't made the test easy. Question one: What important event happened in 1079? I skipped that one and went onto Question two, which asked who was born in 1446? I skipped that one also, and went onto Question three which demanded to know who started the famous vampire colony of London? I sighed, and wished I'd actually paid attention in some of these classes, as these questions were way too hard for me.  
  
Suddenly there was a noise in the front of the room, and then a blast of pink and green fireworks blasted off. And then all of a sudden fireworks were going off all over the room. The class was in shock, and then we all got under our desks to avoid being hit by the showering sparks. The room was like a rainbow, with fireworks going off everywhere and all the students asking each other what was going on. But I didn't have to ask: what had Martin said? There would be fireworks in the class. At the time I hadn't taken him literally, but it was obvious I should have.  
  
"Fizzleblasters." Martin said to me loudly over the noise of students and fireworks going off. "You know the worms who when they die shoot off into fireworks? They live for exactly 67 days before they die, and I just happened to know someone who's been breeding them for 67 days."  
  
I didn't need to ask. I remembered seeing Greg lovingly looking after some plain, green worms awhile back.  
  
"WHAT ON EARTH IS HAPPENING IN HERE?" Snape's furious voice roared. "CLASS GET UP NOW!"  
  
Slowly we all emerged from under our desks. Snape stormed into the classroom, his robe swishing behind him, and he picked up a burnt out worm from on his desk. "Fizzleblasters." He said coldly, as what appeared to be the last one went off. "I don't know who is responsible for this, but rest assured when I catch the culprit they will wish they'd never been born."  
  
I couldn't help but shiver at the complete malice in his voice, and I glanced at Martin, who seemed completely unconcerned by the comment.  
  
"Now I think we better get-" Snape began, but he was interrupted by another Fizzleblaster going off right near him, and he jumped a mile, causing us all to cover our mouths with our hands so he wouldn't see us smiling. Henry was having the most trouble with this; he was almost bright red from trying not to laugh, and sooner or later I knew a laugh would escape him.  
  
"Henry," I hissed. "Think unfunny thoughts. Think about the exam and how hard it's going to be, think about-"  
  
But Henry couldn't help it, he burst into laughter, even some of the Slytherins, and the rest of the class couldn't contain themselves seeing Henry's obvious mirth, as he beat his hands on the table trying to stop himself from laughing.  
  
"RIGHT!" Snape yelled. "Ten points from Gryffindoor for this commotion. And also Longbottom you'll report to me tonight for detention. And so will you Potter. I saw you whispering to Longbottom before he started laughing so hard."  
  
"But I was only-" I began, but Snape didn't care about what I was "only" doing.  
  
"That is enough from all of you. And whoever thought they could plant this diversion from the test is very mistaken. I'll be writing out another one for the next class, and let me assure you it will be harder than this one!" Snape said coldly.  
  
I saw the rest of the Gryffindoors frown. They knew whose fault this was.  
  
*****  
  
When we us Gryffindoors were alone later Katy said, "Thanks for nothing Sam. Now I'm going to have to study for the next day to make sure I pass Snape's test!"  
  
I went red. I hadn't realised that this prank would end the way it had.  
  
"But you have to admit, it was pretty funny. Especially when that one exploded right near Snape and scared him witless." Alex said, grinning.  
  
Katy had to laugh, and soon we were all laughing again, except Henry, who was looking miserable.  
  
"Henry are you alright?" I asked him.  
  
"Detention with Snape!" Henry reminded me. "Of course I'm not alright!"  
  
I sighed, remembering it. "Yeah, well at least we'll be there together. I'm not scared of Snape, and trust me, I won't let him do anything to you." I said, sounding a lot braver than I felt.  
  
But it was enough for Henry whose face lit up with a smile. "Thanks Sam." He said. 


	17. Detention

Chapter Seventeen: Detention!  
  
"I guess we better get going Henry." I said later that night, wishing I was going anywhere but to detention with Snape. Somehow I didn't think this was going to be very much fun at all!  
  
Henry made a huge effort of getting out of his chair.  
  
Greg came over to us with a grin on his face. "Goodbye children. If you don't return I will be sure to spread stories of your bravery far and wide." He said dramatically.  
  
"Idiot!" Francine said, shaking her head. "It's just detention. Not exactly pleasant, but not exactly dangerous!"  
  
Martin gave me an apologetic smile. "Sorry Sam, if I hadn't played the trick in Snape's class you wouldn't be in detention." He said.  
  
"That's alright. It was my idea for the dare!" I replied with a shrug. "See you all later."  
  
We went out the hole in the wall, much to the disgust of the fat lady who was trying to sleep. "Wake me up all the time. Don't mind me!" She muttered, as she swung shut behind us. We didn't mind her.  
  
"What do you think Snape will get us to do?" Henry asked as we made our way to Snape's office.  
  
"I don't know." I admitted. But knowing Snape and his intense dislike for me, it would be something bad. As we were walking Nearly-headless Nick floated past in a rush, and he actually floated through Henry who shivered and stopped.  
  
"Sorry boys, have to hurry. He's here. Merlin's here." He cried as he hurried off.  
  
"Merlin?" Henry repeated, looking confused. "Isn't he the one you, Martin and Jenny are interested in?"  
  
I went red. "We're not INTERESTED in him exactly." I lied, not wanting Henry to know anything about the ghost's council, and the trial.  
  
"Right, whatever." Henry said, clearly not believing me. I smiled slightly to myself-maybe we had underestimated good old Henry? My smile disappeared soon though as we arrived at Snape's office. I knocked on the door and a moment Snape through it open.  
  
"Ah Potter and Longbottom on time." Snape said nastily. "I've got an interesting treat for you two tonight."  
  
I saw Henry swallow nervously, but I stood up straight and met Snape's cold look. I wasn't about to let him intimidate me. "Right, tell me boys do either of you know Herman, the groundskeeper?"  
  
"Not exactly." I said. "Only by sight that is."  
  
"Oh funny. I would have thought you'd be like your father, who loved the giant groundskeeper we had when he was here. A wizard being friends with a giant, who would ever have thought!" Snape said snorting.  
  
I thought about the two photos on top of our mantelpiece at home. The first was from the day my parents graduated Hogwarts, and had my Dad, Aunt Hermoine and Uncle Ron, with a huge giant man, Hagrid, the old Hogwarts groundskeeper. The second was one Dad received with a Christmas card a few years back, and showed the same groundskeeper with an equally giant woman, and two boys who were already taller than I was, and were only four! Whenever any of my family spoke of Hagrid they spoke of him as if he were a friend and an equal. And I also remembered hearing my father and Uncle Ron speaking once, and they had been joking about how Hagrid had once turned Snape a bright purple color which hadn't left him for five days and I smiled to myself.  
  
"Think detention is funny do we Potter?" Snape snapped.  
  
"No Sir." I said deciding not to mention what had made me smile.  
  
"Right, well you're going to be helping Herman tonight. I don't know whether you know much about the magical creatures we breed here, but it turns out that Herman wants a bit of help with them!" Snape grinned again, even more nasty than usual in my opinion. "Come."  
  
We followed him out the front where Herman was waiting for us. "These the two then Professor?" He asked.  
  
"They are." Snape replied. "And please remember Herman, they are on detention and it's not meant to be fun..."  
  
Herman nodded, and Snape turned and walked off. I heard him muttering as he went "Bloody groundskeepers here. We always get the bloody worst!"  
  
Herman glared after Snape. "Bloody git." He said, and then he turned back to us. "So what did you do kids? Look at Snape the wrong way?"  
  
Henry told him what we did and Herman's mouth twitched. "Of course I can't condone this kind of behavior, but I would have loved to see the look on his ugly face!" He said, and he led us across the grass to an area fenced in by a large fence. I noticed signs on the fence telling us to keep away as it was electrified. I gulped. What kinds of creatures were kept in an enclosure like this? Herman took a large key from his pocket, and opened the gate, and we trooped in. He went to a box sitting near the gate, and from it he took out three enormous bags full of dried grass.  
  
"We're going to feed the Triple-horned Terrios's." He explained to us. "Bit before we do I want to warn you, these animals can be very dangerous. They have three horns on their heads which are very sharp, and if they don't like you, they will stick you. So what we do is we will hold the bags out, about an arm's length in front of us, and we offer them to the Terrios. If the Terrios doesn't come to eat it then we back slowly away, and get out of the gate as soon as we can because it can mean trouble. However, if the Terrios does come and put their head in the bag, we pat them slowly, and gently on their head whilst they eat. When they are finished and they take their head out of the bag, again we back away slowly until we are about two feet away from the Terrios. We then nod at the Terrios, and it nods back. And then it will leave and it's over."  
  
Henry and I exchanged nervous looks. He made it sound so simple. With a sigh I took the bag the groundskeeper offered me, and so did Henry. Then the groundskeeper made a loud noise, which sounded like some kind of out of tune bird call, and there was the sound of running. When I saw the Terrios's running towards us I relaxed a little. They were no bigger than a large dog-certainly not the huge, scary things I had been imagining! But they certainly were very strange looking things: They walked on four legs, and they had scaly faces with sharp eyes and a large mouth. Their three horns were fairly prominent on the top of their head. They seemed to have very small feathers making up their coat, and they also had a large tail, like a dog. As they neared us Herman held out his bag, and Henry and I followed suit. The first Terrios approached Herman with no hesitation-he clearly knew him, and like him. The other two, however, were not so sure.  
  
"Do we back away yet?" Henry hissed to Herman.  
  
"Not yet. Wait a minute." Herman whispered back.  
  
One of the Terrios's took a hesitant step forward, and then came over to me and then stuck its head into the bag. Relieved I began to pat it gently. It's head felt oily, but not entirely unpleasant.  
  
Henry, however, was still standing still, and the third Terrios was eyeing him thoughtfully. His tail began to swish, and Herman looked up sharply.  
  
"Alright Henry, back away slowly, and then get the hell out of here." He said calmly.  
  
Henry made a strange noise and began to back away, but he was going too fast. "Slower!" Herman hissed, but it was too late. The Terrios had made a loud noise, sort of like the noise a falcon makes when it spots it's prey and goes after it. And then it charged towards Henry, who screamed, and turned around to race for the gate. He wasn't fast enough, and a moment later there was a loud cry of pain, as the Terrios's horns sunk into Henry's backside, ripping his pants. Henry fell over and the Terrios jumped on top of him, his tail swishing. Henry lay there in shock, his mouth agape. Herman had reached into his pocket and he pulled out an apple.  
  
"OI!" He yelled, holding the apple out temptingly. "Terrance!"  
  
The Terrios on top of Henry looked at the apple and then back at Henry. It leant down, and stuck its horns into Henry's chest, and then raced for the apple. When it was contently eating Herman said to me "Move over here, not too fast mind you, bring the bag and the Terrios with you."  
  
I did as he said, even though I wanted to get to Henry instead.  
  
"Right let me get hold of the bag, and then you get Henry out of here. He'll need to go and see the nurse to get those cuts fixed up. Make sure you tell her a Terrios got him! She'll know the potion to use to stop the poison from getting too far along." Herman told me, and he reached and took the bag from me. My Terrios continued to eat happily. I walked slowly to Henry, who was still on the ground, blood over his front.  
  
"Sam." He whispered, holding out a hand.  
  
"Are you alright mate?" I asked, helping him up.  
  
His face was pale, and he was shaking, but he nodded bravely. "I don't think animals like me much." He said, with a weak smile. "Dad's toad ran away the day I was born, and we've never been able to keep an animal since. They take one look at me and leave for good."  
  
He was leaning against me heavily, and I realised he was in quite a lot of pain. So we went up towards the castle as fast as we could. We hurried into the hospital wing, with Henry whimpering in pain. A small witch hurried out, hearing us.  
  
"What happened?" She demanded.  
  
"A Terrios stabbed him." I said. "We were on detention and-"  
  
"Never mind." She snapped at me.  
  
She led Henry to a bed. "I'm Madame Pomfrey." She told him, and she reached up onto a shelf and took down a small container of green liquid. "Drink this all in one gulp."  
  
Henry did as she said, and a moment later he was fast asleep on the bed. She turned to me. "Stabbed by a Terrios you say?" She asked.  
  
I nodded, and told her about how it was a detention punishment by Snape, and she frowned. "I never liked the idea of dangerous creatures being here, but they're for the senior students who are studying advanced magical creatures. But as for Professor Snape doing this-it's unacceptable. What's your name son?"  
  
"Samuel Potter." I replied.  
  
A strange look flitted into her eyes. "Potter? Of course-your Harry's son! A nice kid young Harry-I was here when he was! I knew you were going to be here this year, but I forgot about it. I'm going to have a strong word to the headmistress about the danger Professor Snape put you two young boys in!" She shook her head in disgust.  
  
The idea of the headmistress getting stuck into Snape for this didn't actually appeal to me. As much as I would have loved to see him in trouble, I knew he'd take this out on us in class.  
  
"Please Madame Pomfrey, don't tell." I said. "It was Henry's own fault. He backed away too fast and the Terrios got mad!"  
  
"Nonetheless only the senior students should deal with a creature like a Terrios!" Madame Pomfrey insisted.  
  
"Please." I said, and then in desperation I added, "Professor Snape doesn't like me. He didn't like my father, and he already hates me. He will make classes awful for myself, and the rest of the Gryffindoors if he gets into trouble!"  
  
Madame Pomfrey sighed. "Very well. We'll pretend it was a mistake of the boys this time." She agreed.  
  
"Thank you." I said.  
  
"Now I think you better get to bed!" She said, and she turned back to her patient, effectively dismissing me.  
  
I hurried back up to the common room, waking the annoyed Fat Lady again, and woke up Martin. I told him all about the incident with the Terrios and how Henry was spending at least the night in the hospital wing.  
  
"Isn't Snape horrid?" Martin said, his eyes blazing.  
  
"Horrid." I agreed. "I got the impression that Herman wasn't his biggest fan either?"  
  
"Well do you blame him?" Martin asked yawning. "Hmmm. I want to get back to sleep Sam-I'm tired. Greg and I were sitting up playing Wizard Chess long after everyone went to bed."  
  
I crawled into my own bed. "Okay, night." I said.  
  
"Night." Martin replied, and a moment later his breathing told me he was asleep. I realised that I hadn't mentioned the thing about Merlin to him, but I wasn't about to wake him again. I could tell him and Jenny in the morning! 


	18. Moaning Myrtle

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: Moaning Myrtle.  
  
"He's already here?" Jenny asked loudly the next morning when I told her and Martin about what had happened the night before. We were sitting at the breakfast table and I glared at her. Luckily none of the other Gryffindoors had looked up.  
  
"Quiet idiot!" I hissed. "Henry's already picked up on our interest in Merlin!"  
  
"Where is Henry anyway?" Jenny asked, ignoring my comment and looking around. "It's not exactly like him to miss breakfast. Especially not when we're having the buffet!"  
  
In a louder voice so our classmates could hear I told them about detention the night before and Henry's injury after the Terrios stabbed him. I also told them about Madame Pomfrey's comments and then her promise not to mention it to anyone so that Snape wouldn't pick on us anymore than he already did.  
  
"Snape's terrible!" Alana said shaking her head. "Poor Henry, he must have been terrified!"  
  
"Yeah, that's awful. Snape is one of the meanest people I've ever known!" Francine said, overhearing.  
  
"Someone should teach him a lesson!" Greg growled.  
  
Francine raised an eyebrow. "As long as that someone isn't you." She said. "Greg if you don't get good marks this year you can basically kiss your chances of being able to do your OWLS next year! And then you won't be able to do you NEWTS. And you're going to set a bad example to Georgia when she comes next year!" Georgia was Greg's younger sister, and was due to arrive at Hogwarts the next year.  
  
"Right, right..I'm not going to do anything for gods sake!" Greg mumbled. Then he brightened up. "Sam I hope you and your family come to Christmas lunch at the Burrows with our family next year like usual. We've got some grand plans."  
  
Francine sighed. "I give up." She said.  
  
*****  
  
After breakfast as we were on our way to Transfiguration Jenny grabbed both Martin and I by the arms and pulled us back. She led us into a girl's bathroom.  
  
"JENNY!" Martin said making a face. "We can't stay in here! It's a girls' bathroom."  
  
"I know what it is." Jenny said witheringly. "However for some reason the toilets never work in here so nobody uses it."  
  
"Jenny, we better get to class. The headmistress won't like it if we miss class." I said.  
  
"We'll tell her we went to visit Henry. She'll be mad about what happened anyway so she isn't going to get too mad at us." Jenny said dismissively. "Now tell me what else Nearly-headless Nick said about Merlin?"  
  
"Nothing." I said. "All he said was that he was in a rush and Merlin was here. I get the impression he didn't realise what he said, especially considering Merlin's such a big deal to the ghost's council and all."  
  
"Great," Jenny moaned. "Merlin's here and we still haven't even worked out why he's such a big secret and why the ghost's council are making such a big deal out of it!"  
  
Suddenly there was a splash from one of the toilets and Jenny grabbed my arm in fright. "What was that?" She whispered.  
  
"Nothing, so can we get to class now?" I asked impatiently. "We can discuss Merlin later on when we're not meant to be in class!"  
  
"Who's the nerd now?" Martin teased me and I frowned.  
  
"I'm not a nerd, I just don't like the idea of angering McGonagall that's all!" I argued. "Dad was telling me once that-"  
  
And I was interrupted by the arrival of a ghost. She came out of the toilet looking at us unhappily through her thick glasses. She looked like she was only about our age when she died, and she seemed quite ugly. "What are you doing in here? Nobody comes in here!"  
  
"We thought it would give us some privacy." Jenny said, recovering her composure.  
  
The ghost made a face. "Nobody ever comes in here to see me. They just make fun of me-moaning Myrtle they call me. There was only one person who was ever nice to me. And he hasn't been back here since he came to the reunion ten years ago. Harry was never rude to me, even though his two stupid friends were. The smart mouthed girl with big teeth and bushy hair, and the stupid red head in the hand me down robes!" She said vehemently.  
  
"Did you say Harry?" Jenny asked, a strange look on her face.  
  
"Yes I said Harry." Moaning Myrtle said. "Harry Potter was a wonderful boy and his-"  
  
"-Your Dad came in here?" Martin asked me looking puzzled.  
  
"I guess." I replied, equally confused. I turned to the ghost. "Why did my Dad and his friends come in here?"  
  
"To make a polyjuice potion. It was in their second year when the Chamber of Secrets was opened again!" Moaning Myrtle explained. "So your Harry's son?"  
  
"Uh yeah.." I replied a little uncomfortable with the appraising look she was giving me.  
  
"What is Harry doing now? And his two stupid friends-Hermoine and Ron?" Moaning Myrtle asked me.  
  
I saw Jenny bristle at that comment and hurried to answer. "Dad works for the ministry-he's now the head of the Misuse of Magic department. Uncle Ron is the head of the Muggle department, and Aunt Hermoine is currently the assistant to the Minister of Magic." I said. I'd always felt sorry for Aunt Hermoine-Percy was a pain in the butt, much like his son Paul, and completely different from the rest of the Weasley brothers, and sister. I'd met Bill and Charlie on a few occasions, but generally they lived in different countries and weren't home much. Ginny, the youngest Weasley, and her husband Justin lived in Wales where Justin worked as the Welsh correspondent for the Daily Prophet.  
  
"Why were you talking about Merlin for? Don't you know he's here and if he heard you talking about him.." Moaning Myrtle shivered dramatically.  
  
We all exchanged looks. "You know who Merlin is?" Jenny asked.  
  
"Of course, doesn't everyone?" Moaning Myrtle replied haughtily.  
  
"Quick Myrtle, you've got to tell us all you know!" Jenny demanded.  
  
Myrtle frowned, and picked at a spot on her chin. "Do I?" She asked with a sly smile. "I don't think I HAVE to do anything!"  
  
"Please Myrtle." I said smiling at her. "We really want to know what the deal is with Merlin, especially after the trial."  
  
Moaning Myrtle looked thoughtful. "I saw the trial. They didn't invite me of course because they claim I'm not old enough to join the ghost's council. I know the real reason of course: they don't like me either. People didn't like me when I was alive, and they don't like me dead either. You should hear about my death-it was TERRIBLE! I was in-"  
  
"Myrtle." I pleaded. "Please tell us!"  
  
"Fine," Myrtle said with a sigh. "When Merlin was over in America he was studying dark arts over there and he got involved with them. When he came back here he didn't want anyone to know him-maybe he didn't want them to find out he was bad?-but even so everyone knows that he is! Merlin is a dark wizard, and I don't know why he's here but it can't be for a good reason! Merlin put a terrible curse on anyone who would ever write about him or teach about him though, so that's why you've never really found any information on him."  
  
"If Merlin is so bad why were the ghost's council so excited about it?" I asked confused. "I mean some of them-like the bloody baron for example might be happy-but I can't see Nearly-headless Nick being a dark wizard!"  
  
Moaning Myrtle's eyes teared up. "So you think I am lying then?" She asked, her voice cracking. "Typical!"  
  
"We didn't say you were lying!" Jenny assured her. "We just think it's strange. But don't worry-we'll get to the bottom of it."  
  
"How?" Martin asked, and Jenny sighed and shook her head.  
  
"I don't know yet. Anyway, we better get to the hospital wing to visit Henry like we said we would!" She said. 


	19. Alforth plays a trick

[A/N. This chapter is going to be a little shorter than most of my other chapters, simply because the next one might be a little longer. Anyway you'll see.]  
  
CHAPTER NINETEEN: Alforth plays a trick!  
  
I sighed, and shifted in my seat. If there was anything more boring than one of Snape's lectures on his own experience with the dark arts I had yet to find it. I had to bite my lip to keep from telling him that my own father had more experience with the dark arts than he did! Besides I was thinking about what we had learnt that morning from Moaning Myrtle!  
  
The bell rang to end the torture session and we all began to gather up our things.  
  
"Hold on a moment!" Snape called. "Before you all go barreling out of here I've done some marking and if anyone wants to actually pass DADA this year you might want to consider doing this extra credit assignment. And this even includes little miss-know all Weasley!" The Slytherins chuckled at this. "Your assignment topic is thus: the most influential witch or wizard in the dark arts in modern times. But if you've been studying for your end- of-year exams in a month this shouldn't be too much trouble!"  
  
We all groaned and made our way out of the classroom. Alforth was holding court outside with a bunch of Slytherins hanging off his every word. "Clearly I am going to write my essay on Voldemort. Who else could hold the entire wizarding world in such a grip of fear?"  
  
Martin snorted. "I reckon the entire wizarding world might be pretty scared if they see you first thing in the morning, with your hair all messed up, and those li-"  
  
"I've had enough I can take of you Simms!" Alforth yelled, and before any of us could react he had his wand out and was pointing it at Martin.  
  
Martin raised an eyebrow, and tried to look cocky, but I knew he was frightened. After all it isn't every day you get a wand pointed at you by a young wizard who hates you is it?  
  
"Don't be silly Alforth. You'll get expelled." I said to him.  
  
He turned to me, a look of contempt on his face. "And you! You think your so damn great because your Dad was the famous Harry Potter! Going round speaking about him and all!"  
  
"I don't go round speaking about him." I protested. "Anyway, put your wand away before we get into trouble."  
  
"Trouble?" Alforth scoffed. "Scared Potter?"  
  
"Not at all." I replied, and then I did something incredibly stupid-I turned my back on him to walk off. I wasn't going to go round waving my wand about and getting into trouble. I had barely taken two steps before I felt some kind of hot blast at my back. A moment later I was on the floor in hysterical laughter. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop laughing. Even Jenny and Martin's concerned faces near me didn't stop me.  
  
"We better get him to the hospital." Jenny suggested. "Bloody Alforth's put a laughing spell on him."  
  
They helped me to my feet and we started down the corridor. "If your so brave Potter meet me in the Great Hall tonight at midnight and we can see who is the better wizard." Alforth called.  
  
"It's a date!" I called back, through my laughter. Despite the fact that I found this anything but funny I was unable to stop laughing.  
  
"Sam!" Jenny said. "We can't go wandering around at night-we'll get into trouble."  
  
"We?" I managed.  
  
"Do you really think I'm going to let you go and meet Alforth by yourself?" Jenny replied.  
  
When we got to the hospital wing Madame Pomfrey took one look at me and then nodded. "Laughing spell?" She asked.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Come here then." She said leading me over to the bed. "Honestly why won't first year wizards learn that they are not good enough wizards to put spells on people all the time?"  
  
"This one worked pretty good." I laughed.  
  
"That's what you think!" Madame Pomfrey replied. "If I can stop you laughing in a few hours I'll be doing well!"  
  
A few hours? That sounded bad! But that just made me laugh. From one of the other beds in the hospital Henry watched me curiously. Which just made me laugh even more.  
  
*****  
  
All the Gryffindoors were in the common room when I returned there that night. I'd missed dinner whilst in the hospital wing and as a consequence my stomach had yet to stop growling.  
  
"SAM!" Francine cried spotting me. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Sure am." I said, a little giggle escaping. Madame Pomfrey had warned me that this might happen from time to time for the next few hours.  
  
"Alforth is such a moron." Greg said. "Maybe I should teach the little git some new spells!"  
  
"Not worth it." Francine said. "It's really not worth getting expelled from Hogwarts for Alforth is it?"  
  
"I guess not, but I still think Alforth needs to be taken down a peg or two." Greg replied with a frown.  
  
Paul frowned as well, as he looked up from his homework. "Greg don't go doing anything stupid. With you being the cousin of a prefect and all it wouldn't look all that good, would it?"  
  
Greg snorted. "Don't worry Paul the Pain I won't do anything to ruin your chances of becoming head boy in the future!"  
  
That reminded me about the meeting with Alforth in the Great Hall that night! I hurried over to Jenny and whispered to her "I need a hex to put on Alforth."  
  
Jenny rolled her eyes. "Are you still planning on going tonight then?" She asked.  
  
"I have to!" I insisted. "Can you imagine Alforth if I chicken out? I'd never hear the end of it!"  
  
"Sam do you really care what that weasel thinks about you?" Jenny asked. "Like Francine just told Greg-Alforth is not worth getting expelled for is he?"  
  
"You just don't understand!" I argued.  
  
She looked at me for a moment without saying anything, and then she nodded. "Fine, come here, I've got a good one which should be fairly simple..."  
  
*****  
  
I was surprised to see both Martin and Jenny waiting downstairs when I snuck out about quarter to twelve.  
  
"What's going on?" I asked.  
  
"Did you really think we'd let you go and meet that slime all alone?" Martin asked. "We're coming to make sure he doesn't do something to you!"  
  
I was touched. "Thanks guys, but we better get going or he might think we're not coming."  
  
The fat lady was, as usual, not too impressed with us waking her up. "Between you and those ghosts floating about I can see I am not going to get much sleep tonight." She grumbled.  
  
We hurried down to the Great Hall, trying our best not to make any noise. When we reached the Great Hall it was silent and dark. Jenny whipped out her wand and said "lumos" so we could see better.  
  
"Alforth's not here yet." Martin said surprised. "And it's only a few minutes until midnight!"  
  
"That is strange." I agreed. "I thought he would have made it a point to be here first to prove that he was not scared about the whole thing."  
  
Jenny sighed. "Well we could practise that hex I taught you earlier then Sam." She said.  
  
I pulled my wand out to practice the snorting hex Jenny had been teaching me. If it worked properly Alforth would spend the next 24 hours walking around snorting like a pig, something which I thought very suitable indeed!  
  
  
  
But before I could practice the large clock outside the hall chimed twelve loudly, and the doors of the hall flew open with a bang.  
  
"Typical Alforth-always dramatic!" I started to say, but the last word died on my lips.  
  
It wasn't Alforth or any of his little cronies who stood in the doorway. It was a ghost. A ghost dressed in long flowing robes, and a tall pointy hat. A ghost with a huge beard and a malevolent glint in his eyes.  
  
"So," He said. "I see you came then. The boy did his job."  
  
Jenny, Martin and I exchanged looks. Did his job? Alforth had played a trick on us then?  
  
"Please allow me to introduce myself children. My name is Merlin, although I am more commonly known in the muggle world as Merlin the Magician."  
  
I felt my heart begin to race. What did Merlin want with us? The look in his eye told me we were definitely not being invited to have tea with him! 


	20. Merlin

CHAPTER TWENTY: Merlin!  
  
"Why did you play a trick on us?" Jenny demanded, being the first of us to recover her voice. "If you wanted to speak to us you could have just asked."  
  
Merlin laughed his body jiggling with his great big laughs. "Speak to you?" He repeated, trying not to keep laughing. "My dear children I don't want to speak to you, I want to kill you. I've waited since 1895 for this very day."  
  
We all stared at each other. He wanted to kill us? Why on earth would he want to kill us?  
  
"Let me explain." Merlin said, with a sigh. "When I first went to America I was only a young man full of dreams. I intended to expose the dark arts over there, but instead I got involved with them. It happened before I even realised I was involved, and then it was too late to get out. American dark wizards are very like English dark wizards- very quiet about their involvement. I returned home with everyone thinking I had simply been frightened by something in America and I decided that the only way for nobody to find out what had happened to me was to go into seclusion. I even put a curse on anyone who would write about me. And this was all for one little reason which I shall soon fulfill."  
  
"So what do we have to do with this?" Jenny asked, while Martin and I gaped at her bravery.  
  
Merlin laughed. "You mean there's something you haven't worked out yet?" He asked. "I thought you were one of Hogwarts smartest students. Maybe even a candidate for the award named after me- the order of Merlin."  
  
"Why would someone name an award after a dark wizard?" I asked, finally finding my voice.  
  
Merlin's eyes turned on me. "Little Potter. They didn't know I was a dark wizard. Nobody does- except you three." His eyes narrowed. "I can see we're getting nowhere here." He said whipping out his wand.  
  
I felt Jenny press closer to my side, and I bit down on my lip so hard it bled. Was he about to perform a curse to end our lives? He waved his wand and suddenly we were transported from the Great Hall to another place. It was in the middle of the woods. Like a movie playing out in front of us I saw Merlin- a younger Merlin- step out from behind the trees into the clearing. He was looking around him as if he were waiting for someone. And then that someone appeared. A man who looked strangely familiar. "Merlin?" He asked.  
  
"Yes my lord." The young Merlin said.  
  
"I didn't think you would come." The other man said.  
  
"I am a man of my word my lord." Young Merlin assured the other man.  
  
"Good." The man said, and he sighed and looked around. "This country is a lot warmer than England isn't it? I quite prefer home."  
  
The young Merlin seemed taken aback by this turn in the conversation, but he nodded anyway. "Yes, it's much warmer here my lord."  
  
"Of course you will find it gets much warmer again in the future. Some weather pattern the muggles call El something or other." The second man said. "But enough small talk. In the year 2005 I will be defeated forever by a young man by the name of Harry Potter. Not only will his defeat of me leave me forever in limbo, but it will also leave me never able to finish the dratted pain off once and for all. It will also leave another mark on him-one which will prevent anyone from harming him. So I have to do the next best thing. I have to have his child killed. In the year 2029 his son will begin his schooling at Hogwarts, and your job Merlin is to wait for that year, and then kill the son."  
  
I felt my heart begin to race again, and I heard Jenny's little gasp of shock. During the other man's speech I had realised who it was- it was Voldemort!  
  
"Kill him?" Merlin repeated. "My lord, how will I do this?"  
  
"You're the wizard aren't you? You're one of the smartest wizards ever. You should be able to figure it out without too much hassle I should think." Voldemort said with a cruel laugh which chilled my very bones. "But whatever you do consider an unforgivable curse. I don't want something he can survive and return from. SAMUEL POTTER MUST BE KILLED!"  
  
I thought my knees were going to collapse, but Jenny's hand on my arm held me up. "The unforgivable curses. There are three of them." She muttered.  
  
"Yes my lord. Rest assured I shall not let you down." The young Merlin assured Voldemort bowing briefly before him.  
  
"One last thing Merlin. Potter won't be alone, he'll have two friends with him who will know everything as well. Kill them as well." Voldemort added, and then as quickly as he arrived he was gone, and young Merlin was left in the woods alone. Suddenly we were back in the Great Hall. I was trembling, and so was Martin.  
  
"Did that explain it all to you?" Merlin asked.  
  
"It explained something." Jenny muttered. I hadn't realised that she had her wand in her hand, and nor had either Martin or Merlin. Merlin was looking pleased with himself.  
  
"I told him I'd do it and so I will. I hardly think it's much of a job though- killing three first year wizards!" He sounded almost as though he thought Voldemort should have given him a harder task!  
  
Jenny pushed away from me slightly, and I saw her wand come up and point at Merlin at the same time as which she cried "AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
  
There was a blinding flash of green light, and Merlin cried out in pain, and then his ghostly body crumpled to the floor, and a silver light seeped out of it in a rush, and then disappeared.  
  
"Jenny!" I cried. "What happened?"  
  
"When Voldemort mentioned the unforgivable curse I realised I read it in an advanced Dark Arts book-"  
  
"-How did you get an advanced dark arts book?" I asked.  
  
"It was actually one of Mum's and she doesn't know I ever read it, but it stuck in my mind. Avada Kedavra is the killing curse Sam- perhaps the most reprehensible and unforgiving of all the curses." Jenny explained. "But the point is Sam, Merlin won't be killing anyone now."  
  
I threw my arms around Jenny then, and she hesitated before hugging me back. "You saved my life!"  
  
Jenny laughed, but looked slightly embarrassed. "Well I saved ALL our lives." She said.  
  
I drew away from her. Martin, looking strangely embarrassed too, gave her a brief hug. "Thanks." He said gruffly, and then he grinned. "I guess we're lucky you're such a nerd after all."  
  
Jenny looked insulted for a moment, and then she realised it was meant purely as a compliment and she started to laugh. "Yeah, thank your lucky stars." She said. 


	21. The end of the year

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE: The end of the year.  
  
"Thank you for coming up to see me children, I am sure you'd rather be outside celebrating- or commiserating in some cases- the end of your exams but after the episode with Merlin I had to speak to you." The headmistress said.  
  
We were seated on chairs in her office which was actually in one of the towers and could only be entered through a magical entrance. It hadn't been long since the confrontation with Merlin. We'd decided not to go telling everybody, but after we'd each told a couple of people soon the entire Gryffindoors knew, and then the whole school.  
  
"Professor McGongall how come nobody knew how evil Merlin really was?" Jenny burst out.  
  
The headmistress frowned slightly. "Well it appears that after Voldemort went back in time to get Merlin to do this for him Merlin decided that he would have to be very careful about his experiences over in America, which is why he let everyone believe the story that he'd had a run in with a bunch of Dark wizards who were also vampires, and he acted as though this had scared him completely. He continued his work mind you, although it was generally on safe subjects- like charms, and never ever had his name on it. It seems he has been waiting for this year, and for Sam to arrive here to kill him for a long time." She explained.  
  
"How come the ghost's council knew he was coming? Were they involved too?" Martin asked, and I waited for the headmistress's answer eagerly. The question had not occurred to me, but now that Martin had voiced it I thought it was a good one.  
  
"No they weren't involved." The headmistress replied. "Ghosts are unable to just enter places without the correct authority. It seems that Merlin needed the permission of the ghost's council to arrive here. He put it to them that he wanted to make a study on the history of Hogwarts ghosts, and indeed flattered them into thinking that this would be a wonderful thing for them. I have spoken to them and they begged me to assure you all that they had no idea Merlin was evil- they'd heard rumors about him being involved in dark arts, but rumors like this have been circulating for years about many people, and many ghosts so they didn't really put much stock in them. They wish for me to tell you three that they are very sorry for what you've been through. "  
  
  
  
"That's alright headmistress." I said. "It wasn't their fault. There's just one more thing I want to know- can Merlin return? Can Voldemort return?"  
  
The headmistress looked troubled. "We all thought Voldemort was gone for good when your father defeated him Sam. We had no idea he'd been back in time to get Merlin to kill you! I guess that means we will never know whether or not he will return, or when.." She sighed. "As for Merlin he won't return. The curse young Jenny performed on him is strong enough to even kill a ghost. As for that curse Miss Weasley, where did you learn it?"  
  
"I picked it up from something I was reading for holiday reading." Jenny replied.  
  
"I don't know whether or not to remind you that you shouldn't be up to that kind of thing in your studies.." The headmistress mused. "But for the moment we'll leave it be, and perhaps we have a silent understanding?"  
  
"Yes Mam!" Jenny agreed, relieved she had gotten off.  
  
"Now perhaps you might want to return to your friends. As you know tonight is the awarding of the house cup." The headmistress said. "And so far the points appear to be very tight. It could be interesting- especially with Ravenclaw winning the Quidditch cup!"  
  
As we were leaving the headmistress called "Oh and Miss Weasley, you'll be interested to know that Professor Horring will not be with us next year. Letting someone take the blame for your own mistakes is not acceptable in any circumstances!"  
  
*****  
  
That night was the feast and as I walked in with the rest of the Gryffindoor house we all discussed who was going to win.  
  
"As long as it isn't Slytherin it's alright." Greg told me. "I couldn't stand it if it were them!"  
  
"Everyone take a seat quickly please. I'm sure you're all dying to know who won and get the feast started!" The headmistress called. Soon we were all sitting down and waiting expectantly.  
  
"Currently the points stand thus: Hufflepuff have three hundred and seventy nine. Ravenclaw have three hundred and eighty five. Gryffindoor have four hundred and five. And Slytherin have four hundred and twenty nine." The headmistress said, and there were roars of excitement from the Slytherin table, and groans from the rest of the school. I snuck a look at Alforth who was sitting looking smug. Since he'd helped Merlin try to kill us we'd completely ignored him. We all agreed that more than likely he thought it was just a trick and hadn't known Merlin had wanted to kill us, but even so we didn't want to speak to him. And now seeing him looking so smug I felt sick.  
  
"SILENCE!" Called the headmistress. "Let me finish. There was something not taken into account. I therefore have decided to take twenty-five points from Slytherin for someone playing a stupid and immature trick, which could have resulted in the deaths of three of our students. And as such Slytherin finish on four hundred and four points, and Gryffindoor on four hundred and five points are the winners of the house cup this year!"  
  
She clapped her hands and scarlet and gold hangings covered the hall. On the wall behind the high table a huge banner showing the Gryffindoor lion hung. And while the Slytherin students sat in shock the rest of the school erupted in cheers.  
  
"Look at Alforth's face!" Martin whispered to me. "Doesn't it make this victory even sweeter?"  
  
Alforth looked furious, and by the glares the rest of the Slytherin tables were giving him they knew as well that he had been the one to cost them the house cup.  
  
"Doubly sweet!" I agreed as the feast began.  
  
*****  
  
The next day the results were released and it was no surprise to see that Jenny was head of the year. But both Martin and I were surprised to see that we'd both received fairly good marks. Even Greg had passed well enough, and as we all boarded the Hogwarts express for the train ride home the mood was very jolly. But in the back of my mind I was also thinking about the comment the headmistress had made about it being possible for Voldemort to return again somehow.  
  
"Why the long face?" Francine asked me. "You've passed the first year, you've defeated a dark wizard and thwarted another of Voldemort's plans to hurt your father!"  
  
I forced a smile. "Sorry, I was just thinking. I am happy." I said. I wasn't entirely unhappy mind you, just concerned.  
  
"Listen Sam," Francine said. "You can't spend your life worrying about something. The chances are Voldemort will never return and if you waste your time worrying about him you're going to forget to enjoy life!"  
  
I grinned at that. "I guess you're right." I admitted, and then I spotted Greg. He had snuck up behind Snape who had been chosen to make sure we got to the train all right and had pinned a sign to the back of his robes proclaiming him to be an "Ugly, grumpy, annoying git." I started to laugh and so did Francine.  
  
We got on the train and as it pulled out of the train station even though I was glad it was holidays I couldn't wait until the next year began. I was sure things would never be dull at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 


	22. Preview of Book three

***** Preview of Samuel Potter and the Serpent of Slytherin *****  
  
"Sam, wait a second. I've just got to do up my shoe." Martin called, and I stopped and waited as he did it up and then we went after the others towards the Great Hall. A voice coming from one of the classrooms stopped us in our tracks though.  
"You think I'm wrong Michael?" Snape asked coldly.  
Martin clutched at my arm and we both moved closer to the classroom in order to hear what was going on.  
"Of course not Severus." Our charms teacher assured Snape. "It's just that I think it could be a little risky, that's all."  
"Risky." Snape scoffed. "Sometimes we've got to take risks in life Michael, and I'm sure you know all about that."  
I frowned, there was some kind of hidden meaning in Snape's words then, and they were loaded with innuendo that I had no idea of.  
"Relax Severus," Michael said calmly. "I'm not going to change my mind. And stop looking so bloody gloomy- you could do with a cheering charm, maybe I should have my third years make one for you?"  
Snape made a sound which sounded like a grunt, and then said "We best get to breakfast before we're missed and we arouse suspicions. But don't forget you promised Michael and I don't look kindly on people who break their promises- especially something as important at this!"  
Martin and I looked at each other and then hurried away turning the corner just as Snape and Michael came out of the room. We didn't speak until we were far enough away to speak without fear of being overheard.  
"What on earth was all that about?" Martin asked me.  
I shook my head. "I don't know, but Snape sounded as if he were forcing Michael into doing something he wasn't exactly keen on doing." I suggested.  
Martin frowned. "This is getting stranger and stranger."  
A sudden thought popped into my head which made me grin. Martin demanded to know what was so funny. "It's just that at this time last year we were trying to work out who Merlin was, and this time we're trying to work out what's going on with the charms teachers fake name!"  
Martin grinned too. "Best not tell Jenny or we'll be back in the library before we can say Snape's an ugly slimy git!" 


End file.
